


Pro černé oči Syna přítmí

by Iantouch



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantouch/pseuds/Iantouch
Summary: Události Prvního slunečního věku z pohledu Giliona Nienbara, tajemníka Turgonova; datováno přibližně od Fingolfinova pádu do zkázy Gondolinu, tedy Skrytého království.„Věnováno mému Glorfindelovi“





	1. Kapitola I.

Plamínek svíčky zaprskal a zakomíhal se, když v něm nalezla smrt jedna z neopatrných mušek. Ta droboučká vada na dokonalém tichu mě vytrhla z nastupujícího spánku. Mlhavé obrysy se zaostřily a já si jen velmi pozvolna uvědomoval, že ještě stále sedím za stolem a mezi palcem a ukazovákem svírám pero. Párkrát jsem zamrkal, zatřepal hlavou, až se několik pramenů uvolnilo z účesu a spadlo do čela. Pohlédl jsem na pergamen na své ne zcela uklizené pracovní ploše a hluboce vzdechnul. Ještě příliš mnoho práce mám před sebou.

Odložil jsem brk – hrotem jej opatrně opřel o okraj kalamáře – vstal a poodešel k oknu. Tmavomodré nebe hluboké noci z něj vytvářelo téměř dokonalé zrcadlo. Jen stěží jsem za tabulkou skla rozeznával lampy v ulicích bělostného města. Hořely na pozadí tváře, která na mě shlížela z nočního zrcadla: pobledlá, unavená, s výraznými lícními kostmi a propadlými tvářemi, ale přece v ní stále bylo něco sličného – tedy pokud mohu soudit. Kaštanové vlasy ji rámovaly v jednotlivých zvlněných pramíncích, kterým se za dlouhý den podařilo vyprostit se z vězení složitých pletenců. Oči byly modré. A byla ta spíše modř severního moře než modř oblohy.

„Jsi tak krásný, Gilione!“ smávala se má sestra, když byla ještě dítětem, „Až vyrostu, vezmu si tě za muže!“

Po tváři v okně přelétl kratičký úsměv, pak se v očích zaleskly slzy. Ztratil jsem ji, svou malou sestřičku. Zemřela, když jsme šli přes Led.

 

_Omrzlé prsty pálí v potrhané rukavici, druhou ruku chrání už jen omotaný kus hadru. Celou paží mi projíždí křeč, jak se ze všech sil snažím dosáhnout. Ležím na břiše na svažující se kře. Ostré úlomky ledu mi drásají kůži do krve, ale nevnímám to. Pohledem nemohu proniknout tříští sněhu, ledu a vody – tou smrtonosnou mlhou. Pak přece jen zahlédnu záblesk sestřiných očí. Cítím, že jejich světlo pohasíná v temnotě mrazivých vln. Prolomil se led._

_„Tady! Chyť se!“ křičím, ale z rozpraskaných rtů se vydere jen pára a sotva znatelný šepot._

_Přesto v dlani ucítím prokřehlé prstíky. Držím ji za zápěstí. Oděv prosáklý vodou ji táhne dolů. Je těžší a těžší a já jsem tak slabý. Ale nesmím ji pustit. Nesmím ji pustit! Spěchají ke mně – několik mužů ve zbrani. Nesmím ji pustit…_

_Jedno kovové cvak mi ji vzalo navždy. V ruce mě studí jen sestřin náramek, její prsty už ne. Jen milosrdná mdloba mě ušetřila pohledu, jak zlaté vlasy mizí pod hladinou._

 

Proklel jsem tehdy všechny klenoty Noldor. Proč jsme ty krámy s sebou vůbec tahali?! Proklel jsem silmarily, proklel jsem Fëanora, proklel jsem sám sebe za to, že jsem ji nedokázal udržet…

 

Vrátil jsem se ke stolu pevně rozhodnut pokračovat v práci. Byla to stará rána, ale ještě stále dokázala bolet. Pohladil jsem tenký zlatý kroužek na svém zápěstí. Byl posázen drobnými smaragdy v mozaice břečťanových listů – to jediné mi po ní zbylo.

Smutně jsem se usmál a namočil pero, abych dokončil měsíční účty. Je to, pravda, nevděčné povolání, ale někdo to dělat musí. A král Turgon je se mnou spokojen.

Písmeno za písmenem, číslo za číslem kladl jsem tengwy do rovnoměrných řádků a ani si nevšiml, že slunce vstává a začíná pozvolna rozlévat své paprsky na zelený tumladenský palouk.

Přišla služebná a beze slova položila na okraj stolu šálek bylinkového čaje. Poděkoval jsem kývnutím. Po hladině načervenalé tekutiny vonící listím lesních jahod se proháněly stužky páry v nekonečně rozmanitých obrazcích. Opatrně jsem upil, poválel nasládlý nápoj po jazyce a uspokojen polkl. Práci jsem právě dokončil.

 

***

 

Slunce stálo vysoko, zářilo nad bělostnou královou věží, když jsem se konečně rozhodl ke spánku. Svlékl jsem se a chvíli stál nahý v jeho hřejivých paprscích, pronikajících do mé ložnice malým balkonem. Koupal jsem se ve zlatém světle, v záři posledního plodu Laurelinu, na který jsem kdysi hledíval a připadal mi tak všední. V zamyšlení jsem pozoroval své tělo, sledoval je s jistým zalíbením, neboť bylo silné, štíhlé, bílé a hladké – jen několik starých jizev ho odlišovalo od dokonalých mramorových soch na gondolinských nádvořích.

Ozvalo se zaklepání. Trhl jsem sebou a spěšně oblékl dlouhou košili, ve které jsem obvykle spával.

„Dále,“ utrousil jsem jakoby mimochodem, natáhl se po hřebenu a začal si rozčesávat vlasy.

Do místnosti vstoupil muž v prostém jezdeckém oděvu; jen tenká stříbrná obroučka vetknutá v tmavých vlasech prozrazovala jeho vysoké postavení. Shovívavě se usmál.

„Zase jsi nespal?“ pronesl starostlivě a znělo to spíš jako oznámení než otázka. Položil mi ruku na rameno a zahleděl se mi do očí. Mé temně modré zřítelnice se setkaly s jeho.

„Mám moc práce, strýčku,“ řekl jsem na vysvětlenou.

„Měl bys odpočívat, drahý chlapče. Nemůžu se dívat, jak se ničíš.“

Provinile jsem pokrčil rameny. Po chvilce přemýšlení jsem pokynul k jednomu z křesel. Strýc se posadil, ale nepřestával mě pozorovat, jak stojím bosý na dřevěné podlaze. Myslím, že ve mně stále ještě viděl to malé dítě, které si hrávalo v zahradách Tirionu s barevnými kamínky, toho zvídavého chlapce, který chtěl všechno vědět a všechno znát a nesnesl něčemu nerozumět.

„Co tě trápí, dítě?“ prolomil Ecthelion (neboť můj strýček nebyl nikdo jiný než Pán fontán) náhle nastalé ticho.

Ach, co mě trápí?! Věděl jsem to až příliš jistě a přesto mi nahánělo hrůzu přiznat to kdyby jen sám sobě, natož pak někomu dalšímu. Byla to rostoucí bolest s přídechem slasti. Spalující pocit, který mě nutil pracovat po nocích, abych se unavil a mohl alespoň na chvíli spočinout v klidu, nemusel myslet na zdroj toho všeho!

„Myslím, že ti to nedokážu svěřit,“ odpověděl jsem popravdě.

Muž v křesle pokýval hlavou, zamyšleně svraštil obočí a poškrábal se na bradě. Chvíli zadumaně seděl, než promluvil. Ten okamžik mi připadal nekonečný.

„Kdo je to, Gilione?“ usmál se pak, protože pochopil.

Po zádech mi přeběhla ledová vlna; musel jsem se otřást a udělat krok stranou, abych nabyl ztracenou rovnováhu.

„Nerozumím,“ zalhal jsem.

„Podívej se na sebe, hochu. Opravdu se na sebe podívej,“ promluvil strýc klidným, vyrovnaným hlasem, „Nespíš, skoro nejíš. Snažíš se pracovat, ale je to stále těžší a těžší. Vídám tě sedávat v zahradách, ale duchem jsi někde jinde. A dovolím si tvrdit, že v těch představách nejsi sám. Jestli ty nejsi zamilovaný, tak ještě dnes opustím Gondolin a osobně pojedu zaklepat Morgothovi na vrata. Takže se tedy ještě jednou ptám: Kdo je to, Gilione?“

Fyzicky jsem cítil, jak blednu, jak se mi barva vytrácí z obličeje. Na skráních naskočila husí kůže, zatmělo se mi před očima, žaludek se vzbouřil a donutil mě spolknout palčivé šťávy, které mi popálily hrdlo.

„Odejdi!!!“ vykřikl jsem a ukázal na dveře. Stál jsem jako zkamenělý s nataženou rukou, dokud se velitel stráží nezvedl a neopustil můj pokoj. Pak jsem se rozplakal.

Ne, nemohl jsem to svěřit. Nikdy a nikomu. Ani jemu, svému nejbližšímu příbuznému. Byla to láska. Hluboká, bolestná, ta nejčistší, nejryzejší, nejopravdovější. A trvala již léta. A přesto byla nemožná, zvrácená a pokřivená. Nemohla být pochopena, natož přijata. Protože bytostí, kterou jsem miloval nade vše, více než cokoliv, více než svůj život, nebyl nikdo jiný než Turgonův dědic Maeglin.


	2. Kapitola II.

Procitl jsem z neklidného snu. Byly to jen neurčité obrazy, které se rozplynuly v okamžiku probuzení, a nebyl jsem schopen opět si je vybavit, ale přesto po sobě zanechaly stísněný pocit. Vymotal jsem se z pokrývek prosáklých potem, došel k umývadlu a opláchl si obličej.

Stmívalo se. Nastávala ta zvláštní hodina, kdy je nebe ještě světlé, ale siluety štítů Okružních hor již tmavnou, až ční jako jediný černý masiv do posledních zbytků světla. Zapálil jsem lampu, protože v pokoji už bylo šero. Z nádvoří se ozvalo zaržání koně, rozeznal jsem zaskřípění podkov o kamennou dlažbu, jak jezdec zvíře prudce zastavil.

Vyhlédl jsem z okna vylákán těmi zvuky a spatřil sveřepou postavu v tmavé zbroji. Havraní vlasy vlály za jezdcem stejně temné jako chochol přilbice. A hledím pronikal Blýskavý pohled – Maeglin. Propadl jsem těm očím, jakmile jsem je poprvé spatřil, ale tehdy jsem si to ještě neuvědomoval.

 

_Stisknu pevně víčka, když Temný elf padá, ale ještě dlouho poté se nemůžu zbavit té neodbytné vzpomínky, jak se jeho plášť třepotá proti srázu Caragdûr, z něhož ho právě svrhli. Vypadalo to, jako když náhlý poryv větru odnese košili z prádelní šňůry, bylo v tom něco stejně osudového._

_Cítím zadostiučinění. Miloval jsem Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, Bílou paní z Gondolinu, královu sestru, jako každý. A velmi jsem se rmoutil pro její smrt. Tenhle pokřivený Sinda, Eöl, si zaslouží trest. Ale ze všeho nejvíc lituji jeho syna, Lómiona Maeglina, který ztratil matku i otce v tak těsném sledu._

_Stojí vysoko nad černým srázem, mírně rozkročen, ruce sevřeny v pěst. Vítr si pohrává s jeho vlasy, unáší je hned tím, pak hned zas jiným směrem. Zakrývají mu obličej, jen tu a tam z temných pramenů probleskne pohled černých zřítelnic. Úzké rty pevně tiskne k sobě, jasné čelo mu dělí hluboká vráska zármutku, ale nepláče. A to je ta chvíle, kdy se naše oči poprvé setkají._

Rozběhl jsem se k psacímu stolu, vlasy si ledabyle svázal tenkou stužkou, aby mi nepadaly do očí. Nesnášel jsem je. Nejraději bych je ostříhal, ale nebylo by to vhodné v mém postavení. Vlnily se totiž a kroutily jako klubko hadů, které má svůj vlastní rozum, jenž mu nediktuje nic jiného než znepříjemňovat mi život. Seřízl jsem brk, namočil ho v inkoustu a zakousl se do spodního rtu v krátkém přemýšlení.

 

_Můj drahý pane,_

_již dlouhá léta bojuji s touhou Ti napsat tento list a dnes ona touha vyhrála boj. Jsem příliš sláb, než abych jí odolával – byť jen o vteřinu déle. Snad mě nadobro zatratíš, až si přečteš tyto řádky, ale nemohu dál žít s vědomím, že jsem se alespoň nepokusil._

_Musím Ti napsat, můj pane, že při pohledu do Tvých očí jsem ztracen. Jsou jako obloha letní noci: nekonečně černé a přesto prosycené třpytem hvězd, tak vzdálené a přesto tak blízké mému srdci._

_Musím Ti napsat, že_

Zarazil jsem se a chvíli zíral do prázdna. Musel jsem se asi zbláznit. Co to dělám? Co mu to chci psát? Že když se na něj podívám, tvrdnu tam dole, až to bolí a bojuji sám se sebou, abych z něj nestrhal šaty? Že se probouzím touhou zulíbat každičký kousek jeho kůže, svírat ho v náručí? Že bych mu dovolil, aby…

Ach Vardo, ach všemocný Manwë! Mějte slitování nade mnou, ubohým! Jaké zlé představy mi to předkládá má chorobná mysl? Vždyť je to muž! Neměl bych myslet tímhle způsobem na druha ve zbrani, natož pak na králova synovce! Je i tahle má zvrácenost nečistým plodem Mandosovy kletby?!

Zatnul jsem zuby a polykal slzy, které se mi nepozvány draly do hrdla. Zmuchlal jsem ten dopis a odhodil jej do vyhaslého topeniště. Inkoust ještě nestačil zaschnout a fëanorská písmena se rozmazala v nečitelné, tmavé skvrny. Zvrátil jsem hlavu a vykřikl ve snaze zbavit se té bolesti. A byl to zoufalý, šílený křik, který vyděsil i mne samotného.

 

Vyřezávané dveře se rozlétly a do pokoje vpadl mladý Sinda v uniformě sráží. Byl trochu zadýchaný, jak utíkal dlouhou chodbou.

„Stalo se něco, můj pane?“ vykoktal ze sebe poněkud zmateně, když mě spatřil jen v noční košili.

„Jenom zlý sen,“ ubezpečil jsem ho a hřbetem ruky si setřel slzy z tváře.

„Vlastně vám nesu vzkaz,“ řekl po chvíli, kterou mu trvalo, než se uklidnil, „Jeho veličenstvo by vás rádo vidělo u večeře.“

„Vyřiď, že přijdu.“

 

***

 

Královskou hodovní síní se nesl tichý hovor a cinkání nádobí. Nimral jsem se v jídle a zaujatě pozoroval vyšívaný lem na rukávu své tmavomodré róby. Jen tu a tam jsem zvedl hlavu, spíše ze slušnosti než zvědavosti, a zadíval se do čela stolu, kde večeřel Turgon. Po jeho levici okusovala bažantí stehno Idril Celebrindal, princezna gondolinská.

Byla krásná, ovšem. Její vlasy se zlatě leskly, jako se lesknou vlasy Vanyar – jejích příbuzných, a pohled šedých očí byl jasný. Ale nikdy jsem se na ni nedokázal podívat jinak než jako na krásný obrázek. Nepřitahovala mě tím způsobem, jakým by zcela jistě měla – totiž jako žena muže.

Napravo od krále seděl Maeglin. Zarytě mlčel a tvářil se tím víc zatrpkle, čím víc se Idril smála. Miloval ji. Bylo to veřejné tajemství. Každý to věděl, ale nikdo o tom nemluvil. Raději nemluvit o chorobné touze po tak blízké příbuzné. Viděl jsem, jak ho ta marná láska sžírá. Viděl jsem, jak se přepíná, jak je posedlý prací, jak každé ráno vyjíždí do hor, aby se navečer vracel pokrytý potem a prachem a bez chvíle odpočinku odcházel dohlížet na práci v kovárnách. Tolik mě bolela jeho bolest! Toužil jsem poskytnout mu alespoň malou útěchu v jeho zoufalství, ale nebyl jsem pro něj více než vzduch. Celá jeho mysl i celé jeho srdce obracely se k Idril Celebrindal.

Čím více po ní toužil, tím více ho ona odmítala, protože jí ten cit připadal nezdravý a zvrácený. A zcela jistě by Maeglinovi taková připadala má láska k němu; jenže já se mu nikdy nevyznal, nenašel jsem v sobě tolik odvahy jako on, když se otevřel své sestřenici.

 

„Gilione! Gilione, synu Faelonův! No ano, k vám mluvím,“ vytrhl mě z úvah králův hlas. Upustil jsem vidličku.

„Omlouvám se, můj králi,“ vyhrkl jsem, „nad něčím jsem se zamyslel.“

„To vidím,“ zasmál se Turgon, „a děkuji Valar, že jste zrovna něco nežvýkal. Nerad bych měl na svědomí tajemníka, který se zadusil jídlem.“

Idril si zakryla ústa dlaní, ale bylo vidět, že se směje. Že se mi směje. Nenáviděl jsem ji. To kvůli ní můj Maeglin tak trpí!

„Drahý Gilione,“ pokračoval vladař, „Nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, že s vámi není všechno úplně v pořádku.“

Spíše bych řekl, že mluvil se strýcem. Byl se svým kapitánem, Ecthelionem od Fontány, více než zadobře. Byli důvěrní přátelé.

„Jsem jen trochu přepracovaný,“ řekl jsem na svou obhajobu, ale příliš důvěryhodně to asi neznělo.

„Dobře tedy,“ reagoval král, „Určitě vám přijde vhod krátké volno. Nemyslím si, že by za vás na pár týdnů nezastal práci třeba Meneldor.“

Mlčel jsem; nějak jsem vycítil, že to bude mít pokračování. Turgon mluvíval rád a hodně a někdy sklouzl k tomu, že se prostě rád poslouchal.

„A vím ještě o někom, kdo by tady potřeboval trochu volna,“ pokračoval dle očekávání a zadíval se na Maeglina, „Můj synovec…“ Nedokončil. Maeglin vstal tak prudce, že překotil židli. Oči všech přítomných se obrátily tím směrem.

„Tohle odmítám poslouchat. Má práce je důležitá a nehodlám ji zanedbávat ani den,“ pronesl tiše ale pevně a už už jsem čekal, že udeří pěstí do stolu, ale neudělal to. Jen se otočil na podpatku a opustil místnost.

Turgon mírně pozvedl obočí a pokrčil rameny. Chtěl jsem vyběhnout za Maeglinem, dohnat ho v přítmí kamenné chodby a tam ho utěšit, obejmout, sevřít v náručí, snad políbit. Ale neudělal jsem to.


	3. Kapitola III.

Bylo dusné odpoledne a cítil jsem, že se schyluje k bouřce. Jenže deště Tumladen často obcházely, tříštily se o Okružní hory. Seděl jsem doma a snažil se číst, ale zdálo se mi, že na mě stěny pokoje padají, nemohl jsem v té místnosti dýchat. Těžký vzduch se rozpínal v plicích, dusil mě a připomínal chutí sopečný popel. Světlo sem dopadalo jen sporadicky, rozptýlené látkou tmavých závěsů. Položil jsem knihu a vyrazil na svou obvyklou pouť od stěny ke stěně; počítal jsem totiž kroky a bylo jich vždycky jedenáct. Děsil jsem se chvíle, až napočítám o jeden méně.

Potřeboval jsem s někým mluvit, ale zároveň jsem netušil, co bych dotyčnému vlastně říkal. Mohl jsem mluvit v podstatě o čemkoliv, jen ne o tom, o čem jsem skutečně potřeboval. Maeglin…

 

_Je vlahý letní večer. Procházím kovárnou. Černé a červené stíny se živočišně míhají po vysokých klenbách, jako by tančily v rytmu úderů kladiv. Muži v kožených zástěrách kalí břitké noldorské čepele a dlouhá kopí. Už dlouho Gondolin zbrojí pod Maeglinovým dohledem. Nikdo se mu v tom umění nevyrovná._

_„Je tu lord Lómion?“ ptám se jednoho z kovářů. Pokyne rukou někam dál._

_A pak ho spatřím. Sklání se nad výhní ozářen zlatorudým světlem řeřavých uhlíků. Vlasy má spletené do pevného copu, tvář a odhalená nadloktí pokrývá uhelný prach a lesklá vrstva potu. Tělo kryje kožená kazajka, nohy zástěra, předloktí a ruce pevné rukavice. Polknu. Vypadá jako sám Aulë! Ne! Je ještě krásnější v záplavě jisker, které poletují jako živé zlato v okolí jeho tváře pokaždé, když udeří do žhavého kovu._

_„Můj pane, král si vás žádá,“ vyslovím docela zřetelně a sám se podivím, že mi neselhal hlas._

_Přes tvář mu přeletí lehounký náznak úsměvu, když si prohlíží právě hotový meč. Musím se opřít o stěnu, podlamují se mi kolena._

_„Od kdy Turgon posílá s tak banálními vzkazy svoje nejvrchnější tajemníky?“ zasměje se tentokrát nahlas a ten smích je zvonivý a jasný, snad způsobený radostí z dobře vykonané práce, neboť později už jsem ho nikdy neslyšel takhle se zasmát._

 

Usedl jsem na postel a zavřel oči. Za víčky byl stále zřetelný ten obraz: jeho svalnaté, pružné tělo ozářené žhavým kovem, hladké svaly lesknoucí se kapičkami potu, rudá záře v temných hlubinách očí a stejná ve vlasech. Jak asi chutná lord Lómion? Olízl jsem si vyprahlé rty, jako bych čekal polibek.

„Pojď ke mně, Maegline,“ zašeptal jsem a představil si, že mě líbá, pomalu pokládá na postel. „Můj pane, tolik tě miluji! Dělej si se mnou, co chceš,“ nabízel jsem se své představě.

Přejel jsem prstem přes svá ústa a byl to teď prst Maeglinův; a má ruka, která se nedočkavě prodrala pod košili, byla teď rukou Maeglinovou. On teď hladil mé ploché břicho a mou hruď, to on mi teď vyhrnul košili a něžně svíral mezi prsty ztvrdlé bradavky.

„Ach ano, Maegline!“ zasténal jsem, když jsem uvolnil svůj napjatý úd z těsných kalhot a pevně jej sevřel v dlani. „Maegline, Maegline!“ vyrážel jsem ze sebe v přerývavých vzdeších, když jsem uvízl v pasti pravidelných pohybů; pak jsem úplně přirozeně roztáhl nohy v pozvání.

„Vezmi si mě! Prosím, vstup do mě!“ žádal jsem v té sladké muce svou představu. A snový Maeglin, zastoupený teď mými prsty, skutečně vstoupil. Celým tělem mi projela neočekávaná vlna rozkoše. Poddával jsem se slasti ze svých vlastních rukou – byly to přece údy Maeglinovy – vzýval jsem svého prince, hostil ho ve svém těle a bylo to k nevydržení.

„Maegline!“ vykřikl jsem, když mi na břicho dopadly první horké kapky. Za pevně zavřenými víčky mi proběhla exploze a byl to výbuch oslnivých jisker, v nichž se koupala tvář neskutečného milence.

 

„Mocní Ardy a Jediný, který jsi nad nimi, odpusťte mi,“ plakal jsem, když jsem si myl ruce. Tohle jsem nikdy předtím neudělal.

 

Zablesklo se a hrom se ozval vzápětí. Ze zahrad však do pokoje stále ještě doléhal smích, zpěv a tóny harfy. Ty zvuky štěstí mě bolely, jako by mi někdo do hlavy vrážel rozžhavené jehly. Byla to píseň o kráse Idril Celebrindal.

Upravil jsem si oděv, přehodil přes sebe plášť a vyřítil se ven jako šílený. Netušil jsem, kam běžím. Připadal jsem si jako štvaná zvěř. Probíhal jsem ulicemi a nádvořími, parky a zahradami, branami a průjezdy, až jsem se ocitnul mimo město, utíkal jsem od jeho bílých hradeb někam k vzdáleným horám. Krev mi bušila do spánků a těžký vzduch pálil v plicích; tělo začínalo cítit únavu, ale duše stále toužila uniknout. Jenže nelze utéci před sebou samým.

 

Zastavil jsem teprve na nevelkém palouku ve stínu Ered Echoriath. Chtělo se mi trochu zvracet. V zoufalé touze zbavit se všech těch zhoubných myšlenek, vrhl jsem se k nedalekému potoku a ponořil do něj hlavu. Ledová voda mě objala a způsobila mi mnoho bolesti, ale také mnoho úlevy, neboť skutečně odnášela běsy někam pryč. Bylo jen ticho a chlad.

Vynořil jsem se po dlouhé době a dopřál si hluboký nádech. Bylo mi najednou tak lehce. Chtěl jsem se rozletět jako pták vstříc tmavnoucímu nebi.

„Co to tu vyvádíte?“ ozval se mi za zády hlas, který jsem pro vodu v uších zprvu nedokázal rozeznat. Pak jsem ale zkameněl, protože mi došlo, že to nemůže být nikdo jiný než…

Maeglin. Shlížel na mě ze sedla a trochu nevěřícně kroutil hlavou. Neodpověděl jsem. Zmohl jsem se jen na přihlouplé civění. Až po notné chvíli jsem zavřel ústa.

„Vy jste Gilion Faelonion, ne? Sestřenec Ecthelionův a strýcův tajemník,“ řekl zamyšleně, jako by chtěl sám sebe ujistit, že ho nešálí zrak.

„Ano, můj pane,“ vykoktal jsem ze sebe. Neřekl na to nic. Pobídl koně a zmizel stejně náhle, jako se objevil. A pak začalo pršet.

 

***

 

Seděl jsem dlouho na stejném místě – promoklý na kůži, zabalený v plášti, s koleny přitaženými k bradě. Ale byl jsem daleko od města a jeho bezstarostných obyvatel, jeho zpívajících vodotrysků a zelených zahrad, od jeho nádhery a lesku. A od Maeglina. Ten pocit byl podivně uklidňující. Hlad jsem necítil, žízeň zahnala voda z potoka.

Zpíval jsem tichou píseň a byl v ní všechen můj žal, má obrovská muka i má touha, ale nebyla v ní naděje. Pro mě žádná neexistovala. Nemohl jsem doufat, že by mě Maeglin miloval. Už jen pro tu strašnou lásku k Idril Celebrindal. Jak by mohl on, jenž tolik zbožňuje krásu ženy, někdy darovat srdce muži?

Tesklivá melodie se nesla údolím Tumladen, ale byla příliš tichá, než aby dolehla k něčím uším. Snad jen k uším Valar, ale ti neposlouchali.


	4. Kapitola IV.

Dveře trochu zavrzaly, když jsem vstoupil do sálu, ale přesto jsem si raději ještě odkašlal, abych upozornil na svou přítomnost. Strýc zvedl zamyšlenou hlavu, kterou si podpíral rukou sevřenou v pěst, od šachovnice a věnoval mi zaujatý pohled. I jeho zlatovlasý spoluhráč se na mě zadíval a bůhvíproč se usmál.

Ecthelion vstal, udělal několik kroků směrem ke mně a řekl: „To sis toho volna moc neužil.“

Pokrčil jsem rameny a předal mu několik svitků.

„Tohle je třeba podepsat, doplnit hlášení hlídek z uplynulého týdne…“ začal jsem, ale přerušil mě výbuch zvonivého smíchu zlatovlasého bojovníka, který vstal a pobaveně se opřel o opěradlo svého křesla.

„To bych si nikdy nepomyslel, že voják jako ty, drahý Ecthelione, může mít v rodině takového byrokrata.“

Otevřel jsem ústa ve snaze říci něco na svou obhajobu, ale lord Glorfindel, druhý z Turgonových kapitánů, mě nepustil ke slovu.

„Ale je to milý hoch, ne jako ten suchar Meneldor. A je taky mnohem hezčí; máte to v rodě,“ smál se. „Tak, Gilione, co že to tam máme napsat? Něco jako: Za horami zuří válka a my sedíme nečinně na svých změklých zadcích v bezpečí za šesti skvělými branami? Čili jinými slovy: Po dobu hlídky se nic zvláštního nestalo?“

Najednou ho byla plná místnost. Záplava zlatých vlasů ji prozářila jako polední slunce a smích, ve kterém teď zněl lehký přídech hořkosti, ševelil mezi kamennými stěnami jako tekoucí voda. Světlo nebesky modrých očí mě hřálo a já se po dlouhé době opravdu upřímně usmál, když jsem rozkládal na stůl svitky a ukazoval místa k podpisu.

Lord Glorfindel. Byl mi zářivým světlem v temnotách mých zhoubných myšlenek. Litoval jsem, že ho vídám jen velmi zřídka. Připomínal mi otce svou bezprostředností a prostou láskou k životu, ale rovněž ctnostným srdcem a odvahou, s jakou se dovedl ohánět mečem.

 

Výkřik. Pak další. Vyběhli jsme ze sálu na prostornou terasu, abychom zvěděli, co se děje. Strýc i Glorfindel reflexivně sáhli po zbraních. Na bílé nádvoří pod našimi zraky se sbíhali všemožní elfové; někteří zmatení stejně jako my, jiní již vědoucí, a právě jejich tváře prozrazovaly hluboký žal i nenávist.

„Ach běda! Fingolfin padl!“ ozvalo se, „Thorondor právě přinesl tuto zlou novinu a položil jeho tělo v horách!“

Ecthelion přeskočil zábradlí, dopadl na dlažbu jako kočka a rozběhl se ke králově věži. Glorfindel mě objal kolem ramen a zahleděl se někam daleko.

 

Rmoutil jsem se nad odchodem Velekrále Noldor jako každý. Ale můj smutek byl tak nicotný ve srovnání s žalem Turgonovým, který s Fingolfinem neztratil pouze vládce, ale rovněž otce. Vlastníma rukama navršil mohylu v severních svazích. Cítil jsem s jeho bědou; znal jsem to hoře. Vždyť i já jsem ztratil otce. Tam, v Alqualondë.

 

_V uších mi zní příliš mnoho zvuků: zběsilý příliv narážející na přístavní hráz osvětlenou mnoha lampami, výkřiky quendi a křik racků, zvonění tasených mečů, drnčení štíhlých luků Teleri. Je tu takový zmatek! Na obzoru se topí v plamenech jedna z labutích lodí; zlomený stěžeň ční k rudému nebi jako varovný prst. Šílený Fëanor stojí vysoko na kamenné bráně a pohání své syny k přístavišti. Plášť za ním vlaje v dlouhých cárech._

_Co se tu děje? Napadli nás snad Teleri na popud Valar? Chtějí nám zabránit odejít?! Jen krátce na sebe s otcem pohlédneme, rozumíme si beze slov. Pak tasíme a rozbíháme se do přístavu._

_Horká krev rodných mi zasychá v tváři a napíná kůži, až to bolí. Nutí mě to bít se dál. Zabít je tak snadné: krok, výpad, kryt. Za sebou cítím otcovu přítomnost; hlídá mi záda a já jemu._

_Někde hluboko v hlavě mi zazní zadrnčení tětivy. Pak slyším otce vykřiknout. Otočím se k němu. Meč mu vypadne z ruky a s řinčením dopadá na kamennou dlažbu. Faelon klesá na kolena; pancíř na hrudi prorazil šíp._

_„Atto! Atto!!!“ slyším se ječet. Pak jako by se čas zpomalil._

_Prsty se pevně sevřou kolem jílce meče. Jsem smrtící ve svém hněvu, ve své bolesti. Má čepel se barví krví nepřátel, krví těch, co mi vzali otce. Pak vyčerpán klesnu vedle jeho těla, chvějícíma se rukama odkrývám vlasy z tváře. Ne, ještě není mrtev, ale světlo jeho očí pomalu vyhasíná. Usměje se na mě a ústa jsou plná krve._

_„Budu tě čekat,“ zašeptá svá poslední slova._

_„Atto!!!“ Vše se rozplyne v slzách._

 

***

 

Stříbrná rosa se třpytila na svěžích listech. Vzduch byl čirý jako horský křišťál, prosycený nočním deštěm, ovšem vstávající slunce již svými paprsky rychle vysoušelo i ty nejposlednější kapky. V trávě pod mýma nohama rozkvetly drobné bílé kvítky; pohled na ně mě naplnil radostí a já se přistihl v pokušení natrhat je a ozdobit si jimi vlasy, jako jsme to dělávali ve svátečních dnech Valinoru. Ale i tenhle nepatrný záchvěv radosti mi byl vzápětí odebrán, neboť se vrátily myšlenky na Maeglina. Nedokázal jsem dostat z hlavy jeho obraz, ačkoliv jsem si to tolik přál.

„Zase se trápíš, mé dítě?“ pronesl místo pozdravu Pán fontán a usedl ke mně na lavičku.

„Mám pocit, že mi pukne srdce,“ zašeptal jsem plačtivě v náhlém pohnutí, způsobeném snad krásou zahrad, která nás naléhavě obklopovala. Ze zeleného pahorku k nám doléhal lesk Glingalu a Belthilu, kopií Stromů, v jejichž korunách zpívali barevní ptáci.

Nehleděli jsme se strýcem na sebe, naše oči se upíraly daleko do zahrad, ale přesto jsem cítil, jak jsme si v tu chvíli blízko.

„Nemýlím se s tou láskou, viď?“ řekl.

„Nemýlíš,“ zavzlykal jsem a po tváři mi skanula velká slza.

„Ještě pořád mi nechceš říct, kdo to je?“

„Nemůžu, strýčku. Je to špatná láska.“

Ecthelion vyskočil, stanul naproti mně a sevřel mou tvář v dlaních. Jeho oči se propalovaly hluboko do mé mysli, ale tajemství nedosáhly.

„Co to povídáš?!“ vykřikl, „Žádná láska přece není špatná, pokud je čistá! To si pamatuj, mé milé dítě: Pokud miluješ z celého srdce, nikdy na tom není nic špatného!“

Vrhl jsem se mu do náruče. Pevně mě objal, ovinul kolem mě své silné paže a já se rozplakal. Ta slova byla jako rozsudek, který jsem potřeboval slyšet.

 

„Teď už mi to povíš?“ naléhal, když jsem si otřel poslední slzy.

„Ale přísahej, že to nevyzradíš,“ popotáhl jsem a zněl jsem sám sobě jako děcko.

Velitel stráže povytáhl meč z pochvy a slavnostně prohlásil: „Já, Ecthelion, Pán fontán a velitel Turgonových stráží, přísahám tobě, Gilione, synu Faelonův, jenž jsi mi dítětem, které jsem nikdy neměl, že nevyzradím tvé tajemství nikomu ani ničemu, co jest v Eä.“

Překvapeně jsem zamrkal. Čekal jsem ledacos jen ne tohle. Několikrát jsem se zhluboka nadechl, párkrát němě rozevřel rty, a nebyl jsem si jistý, zda vůbec dokážu promluvit.

„Maeglin!“ Vyhrkl jsem to, jako bych pronášel zaklínadlo.

Bylo ticho. Dlouhé a tíživé. Ecthelion svraštil obočí a udělal několik kroků v kruhu. Jeho jasná tvář potemněla v zamyšlení. Neustále kroutil hlavou, jako by se snažil vyrovnat s informací, která k němu dolehla. Několikrát to vypadalo, že se nadechuje, aby promluvil, ale mlčení pokračovalo. Hrdlo se mi sevřelo v očekávání nejhoršího.

„Měl bys mu to říct,“ řekl nakonec.

 

Zíral jsem na něj s otevřenou pusou. Postřehl moje překvapení, zahleděl se na mě a shovívavě se usmál. V jeho hlubokých, moudrých očích se zračilo pochopení.

„Tahle láska není špatná, Gilione. Je stejně krásná jako láska k ženě, když je opětovaná, a stejně bolestivá, když není. Jen se o ní tolik nemluví,“ řekl prostě, poklekl ke mně a vzal mé zkřehlé ruce do svých.

„Ale to přece…“

„A kdo si myslíš, že zahřívá Turgonovo lože, co? Objímá ho a konejší v této době hlubokého smutku?“ ušklíbl se tajemně. A pak na mě spiklenecky mrknul.


	5. Kapitola V.

„Zavřete za sebou dveře,“ kývl na mě král jakoby mimochodem. Hlavu mu zdobila jen tenká, stříbrná čelenka posázená droboučkými brilianty. Honosnou korunu s velkými kameny nosíval zřídkakdy. Seděl obkročmo na prosté dřevěné židli, oděný všedně jako poslední z jeho poddaných. Jen skvělý diadém a hrdé držení těla ho odlišovaly od obyčejných quendi. Zkoušel jsem si ho představit v strýcově náručí, ale nedokázal jsem to. Mluvil-li Ecthelion pravdu a oni dva byli skutečně milenci, dokázali svůj vztah obdivuhodně skrývat.

Složil ruce na opěradlo a opřel si o ně bradu, aby pak zvídavě pohlédl na poblíž stojícího Glorfindela.

„Mám to zopakovat?“ ujistil se zlatovlasý kapitán, zda si ten pohled správně vyložil.

„Jistě,“ usmál se Turgon, ale pak rychlým pohybem ruky velitele zadržel.

Spěšně jsem se usadil k psacímu stolu, rozvinul svitek a namočil ostrou špičku pera v duběnkovém inkoustu.

„Teď můžete,“ pokynul Glorfindelovi vladař a pak se otočil na mě. „A vy pište.“

Voják se napřímil, na chvíli ustrnul v pozici se vztyčeným ukazovákem, jako by si potřeboval rozpomenout, o čemže to chtěl hovořit, pak udělal několik kroků a spustil: „Dobrá tedy. Takže ve středu vy, můj králi, Nifredor Seregion jako váš herold. Jeden tisíc pět set jezdců, jeden tisíc pět set obrněných kopiníků, dva tisíce pěších s dlouhými meči.

Levému křídlu budu velet já. Pět set jezdců, jeden tisíc pěších s meči, jeden tisíc mužů ve falangách.“

„Koho si berete za herolda?“ přerušil král Glorfindelův monolog.

„Erestora Ilwiona.“

„V žádném případě,“ zamítl Turgon ten návrh – snad až příliš rezolutně, „Je to dítě, Glorfindeli!“

„Pokud správně počítám – a na algebru jsem byl vždycky lepší než vy – je mu právě sto a jednašedesát let. Takže už je nějaký ten pátek plnoletý. A navíc _chce_ jet.“

Královo čelo rozčísla hluboká vráska. Kapitán na něj hleděl s rukama v bok a svým mírně rozkročeným postojem dával jasně najevo svá stanoviska ohledně mladinkého elfa.

„Ještě to uvažte,“ řekl nakonec Turgon.

Glorfindel se nadechl a pokračoval: „Pravé křídlo je tedy logicky pod vedením Ectheliona. Pět set jezdců, jeden tisíc pěších s meči, jeden tisíc mužů ve falangách.“

„A Gilion Faelonion jako můj herold,“ ozval se hluboký strýcův hlas. Právě totiž vstoupil do místnosti.

 

Turgon se sotva znatelně usmál, když ho spatřil, ale jeho oči zahořely zcela. Polkl jsem a rychle vdechl malý, prudký doušek. Bylo toho na mě příliš. Pak jsem pečlivě napsal své jméno do příslušné kolonky.

Kdysi, před mnoha lety, mi brali míru na brnění. Bylo to asi v době, kdy přišla Aredhel se synem. Ovšem abych se přiznal, nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že tu zbroj někdy doopravdy obléknu. Již před týdny dolehly k uším gondolinských zprávy o chystané bitvě, ale teprve nyní jsem si plně uvědomil, jak skutečná je ta skutečnost. V prostoru za očima znovu zabolela vzpomínka na vraždění v Alqualondë.

„Lord Lómion nepojede do boje?“ vyslovil jsem nahlas myšlenku, která mi vzápětí vytanula na mysli.

„Maeglin zůstane v Gondolinu jako můj regent,“ odpověděl mi Turgon.

„Nezůstane,“ ozvalo se ode dveří, „Jedu s vámi a za tím si stojím.“

Maeglin se vřítil do královy pracovny jako černá bouře. Temný, nádherný a přesto hrozivý ve svém majestátu. U pasu nesl meč Anguirel, který kdysi vykoval jeho otec. Neřekl nic dalšího, jen hleděl svrchu na svého strýce s jasným požadavkem vepsaným ve tváři.

„Schází se to tady jako švábi na pivo,“ komentoval Lómionův příchod Glorfindel a teatrálně vzdychl, „Tomu říkám tajná válečná porada, jak má být!“

Maeglin si ho změřil poněkud opovržlivě, ale neřekl nic.

„A komu mám tedy podle tebe, drahý synovče, svěřit správu města?“ otázal se Turgon a nyní poprvé vstal ze židle; to proto aby Maeglinovi pohlédl zpříma do očí.

„Třeba tady Gilionovi. Já se v těch lejstrech nevyznám ani z poloviny tak dobře jako on,“ odvětil s ledovým klidem.

Krev se mi nahrnula do tváře, aby hned vzápětí zmizela docela a já zbledl jako ozářen měsíčním svitem. Cítil jsem, jak mi neklid bubnuje do spánků a šumí v uších. Chtěl jsem něco říct, i když jsem netušil co, ale zmohl jsem se jen na neartikulovaný zvuk, co se mi vydral z pootevřených úst.

„Gilion je můj herold,“ upozornil Ecthelion na tuto skutečnost.

„Pojedu jako královský herold a vás doprovodí…“ Maeglin se naklonil nad můj svitek, aby získal informace. Byl tak blízko, že jsem ucítil vůni heřmánku z jeho vlasů. „Nifredor,“ přečetl.

A tak se má kariéra válečného hrdiny skončila dříve, než se začala. A musím se doznat, že nejhořčeji jsem zalitoval toho, že to teď budu muset všechno zase přepisovat.

 

***

 

Na údolí se pomalu pokládala hebká křídla soumraku. Vojsko již vypochodovalo z hradeb a leželo v Tumladenu, aby na úsvitě opustilo Skryté království. Pozoroval jsem mnoho ohňů, jenž hořely v tábořišti, opíraje se o kamennou balustrádu královských teras. Ve vzduchu visela podivná vůně, kterou jsem neznal, a s větrem mi k uším doléhaly roztříštěné hlasy deseti tisíc.

Turgon se již připojil ke svým poddaným a následoval ho Maeglin; pak vyjel z brány Glorfindel se svým heroldem, černovlasým mladíkem, oba na šedých koních.

 

Ucítil jsem za sebou čísi přítomnost a instinktivně se ohlédl. Ve výseči světla vycházejícího ze sálu se zjevila majestátní silueta muže v honosné zbroji. Udělal několik kroků ke mně – to jsem již rozeznal, že je to Ecthelion – následován mladým, stříbrovlasým Sindou, jehož tvář jsem poprvé spatřil kdysi v Nevrastu.

„Loučím se tedy,“ pronesl strýc a byl skvělý: oděný celý ve stříbře a na blyštivé přilbě měl ocelový hrot s diamantovou špicí; když mu pak Nifredor vzal štít, mihotal se jako pokropený kapkami deště, jež byly vlastně tisícem křišťálových hřebů.

Krátce jsme se objali. Kov jeho zbroje mě zastudil. Neřekl jsem nic.

„Nebuď smutný, dítě,“ usmál se, „Srdce mi říká, že se vrátím.“ Pak se však odmlčel a v modrých očích se náhle setmělo. „Ale nebude to návrat vítěze.“

Prudce se otočil, až za ním zavlál plášť, nechal si heroldem podat štít a měl se k odchodu. Sinda se na mě ani nepodíval, když strýce následoval.

 

Chvíli jsem nehybně stál a pozoroval dveře, v nichž zmizeli. Do srdce se vkradl tísnivý pocit, jako by ho sevřel seschlý umrlčí pařát. Ale plakat jsem nedokázal.

Pak mé myšlenky opět nalezly Maeglina. Zachvěl jsem se jako v horečce, zavrávoral a spěšně se opřel o zábradlí, abych se nezhroutil.

 

_Štíhlé ruce dívek se natahují k jezdcům, zahrnují je věnci, pod nohy zvířat házejí bílé a zlaté kvítky. Idril spěchá ke svému otci s kyticí uilosu. Maeglin, jenž jede po králově boku, natáhne ruku a chystá se přijmout květinový dar, ale nedočká se. Všechny květy Celebrindal patří Turgonovi._

_Pozoruji Lómiona z povzdálí: je nádherný, ale ztemnělý náhlým smutkem. Jedinou květinku pro něho nemáš, pyšná královská dcero?!_

_Klouby mi blednou, jak vší silou zatínám pěst. Nehty se zarývají do dlaně a zraňují mě, ale tu bolest necítím. Sžírá mě jiná. Zasypal bych tě květy, můj milovaný, kdyby mi to bylo dovoleno. Šel bych za tebou do té nejhorší vřavy, kdybych jen směl…_

_Maeglin pobídne koně, černý chochol jeho přilbice zavlaje. Slzy, které mu vítr rozhání po skráních, se stříbřitě lesknou. Proč jsi tak krutá, Idril Celebrindal?!_

_Otevřu ústa v němém výkřiku. „Maegline,“ zašeptám pak. Ach, kdybys jen tušil…_

 

Rozběhl jsem se, vyrazil jako posedlý. Probíhal jsem sály a chodbami, sbíhal hladká schodiště mezi zahradami hnán jedinou myšlenkou. Město okolo mě se slilo v neurčité světlé šmouhy.

„Měl bys mu to říct,“ zněla mi v uších strýcova slova a já se právě rozhodnul, že mu to řeknu.

Ještě to stihnu! Ještě neodjeli! Jako ve snách přibíhám do stájí, nasedám na neosedlaného koně, pobízím ho silným stiskem kolen a tryskem vyjíždím do údolí. Tvář mi bičuje vítr a světlá hříva zvířete. Bloudím vojenským ležením k hlavnímu stanovišti. Seskočím z koně a odhrnu si propocené vlasy z čela. Teprve potom se pořádně rozhlédnu.

 

„Stalo se něco?“ oslovil mě s obočím povytaženým údivem Glorfindel, k jehož stanu jsem dorazil.

Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem popadnul dech. Bojovník seděl v měkké trávě a na prst si zcela mechanicky natáčel jeden ze svých zlatých pramenů. Snad jsem ho vytrhl z hlubokého zamyšlení. Opodál černovlasý herold kontroloval řemení lesklé zbroje s erbovním znamením Zlatého květu a bylo-li to třeba, potíral kožené pásky olejem.

„Šetři s tím, Erestore,“ zasmál se Glorfindel, „ať nám tam něco zbude na potom.“

Mladík se otočil a oslnivě se usmál, upřel na kapitána obrovské čokoládové oči a několikrát přikývl.

„Tak co se stalo?“ obrátil se velitel opět na mě. Pozoroval mě s neskrývaným zájmem.

„Hledám Maeglina,“ řekl jsem tiše, „Musím mu něco sdělit.“

Glorfindel se záhadně usmál, pak vstal a vysvětlil mi cestu.

 

***

 

Chladné měsíční světlo se rozlilo na skrytý palouk, jenž ležel nedaleko tábořiště. Stromy vrhaly dlouhé stíny a hedvábná stébla svěží trávy se roztodivně leskla, jako by byla výtvorem zručných rukou stříbrotepce. Stál jsem ukrytý v převislých větvích smutečních vrby, jejíž nadzemní kořeny sahaly až k břehu potoka, kde ve svých složitých pletencích čerpaly sílu pro staletý strom. Voda říčky tiše šuměla.

Zaslechl jsem kroky a vyšel ze stínu. Maeglin, Syn přítmí, vstoupil na palouk a obezřetně se rozhlédl. Jeho tmavá zbroj se matně leskla v měsíčních paprscích, ale černé oči jasně zářily vlastním světlem. Přilbici neměl; vlasy poutal pár válečnických copánků, splývaly na hladké brnění a zakrývaly ramena jako plášť. U pasu hrdě nesl Anguirel. Byl děsivý a přesto nádherný. Přitahoval mě tak, jako plamen lampy láká nočního motýla.

Nepohnul se, jen po mě střelil očima; zkoumavě sledoval mou štíhlou postavu – neobrněnou, oděnou pouze v střízlivou róbu královského správce.

„Co máte na srdci?“ promluvil prostě.

Slova mě zradila. Stál jsem bez pohnutí, neschopen říci zhola nic. Tonul jsem v bolesti, kterou mi způsobovala má vlastní zbabělost. Kde jen vzít síly k tomu vyznání?

„Tak mluvte,“ vyzval mě.

Slzy se mi nahrnuly do očí – snad z té prosté radosti, že slyším jeho hlas, snad z toho příšerného strachu, který mě svíral a obtáčel jako pavoučí síť.

„Na tohle nemám čas,“ utrousil a otočil se, aby odešel.

„Počkej!“ vykřikl jsem a pak se vše seběhlo příliš rychle.

 

Vrhl jsem se mu k nohám, pevně objal chladný kov jeho zbroje, pokorně otřel tvář o suknici. Plakal jsem a našel v těch slaných mlhách světlý ovál jeho tváře, abych do ní pohleděl a zvolal: „Tolik tě miluji, můj pane! Od první chvíle, co jsem tě spatřil, netoužím po ničem jiném, než se tě dotýkat, hladit tě a líbat, svírat tě v náručí. Tebe, můj pane! Já vím, já vím! Jsem muž jako ty, ale má láska je čistá! Pověz, můžeš ji přijmout? Můžeš mě někdy milovat tak jako já tebe?!“

Bylo ticho. Pak v hustých křovinách procitl některý z nočních ptáků a šum jeho křídel se rozlehl mýtinou. V Maeglinových očích zahořel oheň. Upřely se na mě a propalovaly mě svým pohledem, který byl ostřejší než štíhlé dýky synů Fëanorových.

A pak mě uhodil. Ocelová rukavice se zabořila do tváře, narazila na lícní kost, a ta rána byla tak prudká, že mě odhodila do trávy. V ústech jsem ucítil slanou pachuť krve. Zvedl jsem náhle ztěžklá víčka, abych zoufale pohlédl na svou lásku. Plivl mi do obličeje. A pak se vše ponořilo do tmy.

„Je mi z tebe zle!“ bylo to poslední, co jsem zaslechl, než jsem omdlel.


	6. Kapitola VI.

Přestal jsem mluvit. Už jsem to prostě nedokázal. Proklel jsem dar jazyka a dobrovolně se jej vzdal, neboť právě slova – vyřčená tak neuváženě – mi způsobila tak krutou bolest. Stalo se mi zvykem, že jsem při sobě nosil hladkou tabulku a kousek křídy a co jsem nemohl vyřknout, to jsem psal. Tak jsem vyřizoval, co bylo třeba, tak jsem spravoval Gondolin.

Často jsem prsty zabloudil ke své tváři, na níž jsem stále cítil zlostnou ránu Maeglinovu, i když modřiny dávno vybledly a poslední stopy oděrek smyly slzy. Stal jsem se stínem sebe sama, tichým přízrakem čekajícím na smrt těla, ačkoliv ani ta mi nemohla zajistit konec utrpení, snad jen jistou úlevu od fyzické bolesti. Dali mi jméno Nienbar, totiž Příbytek smutku.

Zdařilo-li se mi usnout, usínal jsem zasažený naprostým vyčerpáním; oblečen jsem se vrhnul na lože, schoulil se v poloze, ve které jsem kdysi rostl v matčině břiše, a do spánku mě provázely potoky horkých slz. Ve snech mě pak navštěvoval Maeglin – nádherný a strašný – a trýznil mě svou naléhavou přítomností, dokud jsem neprocitl.

A ty sny byly bolestné a přesto sladké. Staly se mi světem skutečnějším než sama skutečnost, utíkal jsem se do nich, ukládal si je v hlavě jako opravdové vzpomínky a ty mi byly útěchou. Jak plynul čas, přesvědčoval jsem sám sebe, že je Maeglin skutečně mým milencem, který se brzy vrátí z války, a pak budeme šťastni. O to bolestnějšími se pak stávaly chvíle náhlého prozření, kdy ke mně dolehla realita, a já si uvědomil, že se živím vlastním klamem a Maeglin se sice vrátí, ale bude mě nenávidět.

 

***

 

Obratné prsty Idril Celebrindal tančily po hedvábných vláknech a já tiše pozoroval její dílo. Ona a její dvorní dámy trávily mnoho času tkaním a mě těšilo je při práci sledovat, neboť jsem byl rodem Noldo a největší zálibu jsem měl právě ve věcech vytvořených rukodělnou prací.

Idril zvedla svou plavou hlavu od látky, na níž pracovala, a věnovala mi pohled něžný a vřelý, avšak ten se mi nestal útěchou. Nemohl jsem se zbavit nenávisti, kterou jsem k ní stále pociťoval. Viděl jsem v ní příčinu všeho zlého. Nebýt jí, nebýt Maeglinovy lásky k ní, jistě by mě nezatratil.

„Ach, Gilione Nienbare,“ vzdychla tiše, „Pro koho se tak rmoutíš? Nestrachuj se o Ectheliona ni o krále, neboť jsou odvážní a chrabří a z bitvy se jistě navrátí! Nebo tě snad sžírá vědomí, že nestojíš po jejich boku?“

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou. Připadalo mi slušné odpovědět. Vstala a svou drobnou, bílou rukou mě pohladila po vlasech, pak sevřela mou tvář v dlaních, vytáhla se na špičky a políbila mě na čelo. Místo, v němž se rty dotkly mé kůže, pálilo.

„Čtu v tvých očích hluboký žal,“ pokračovala, „a je to hoře, kterému nedokážu porozumět, tedy ho ani zhojit. A to mě velmi rmoutí.“

Přikývl jsem na znamení, že naslouchám. Usedla znovu ke stavu a hluboce vzdychla.

_Na mé hoře není léku. Již není žádná naděje,_ napsal jsem a podal jí tabulku. A ona se rozplakala.

 

***

 

_Na lukách temně zelených,_

_pod temných listím větvoví_

_tančila - lehká jako stín,_

_vítr jí k tanci píseň hrál._

_Bělostná jako ranní hvězda,_

_ve vlasech černých hvězdný třpyt_

_tančila_

_\- čas se zastavil,_

_královnou elfů zval jí její lid._

_Lúthien tančí, všechno ožívá,_

_i stromy chtějí tančit s ní_

_a něčí srdce zazpívá_

_pod temným listím větvoví._

_Vykročil z lesa, chtěl ji oslovit,_

_Lúthien ale mizí do dáli._

_Čas znovu je - však není tu ta,_

_co dala by mu smysl žít._

_Tak zůstal sám, ač zvyklý tomu,_

_samota náhle tížila ho více,_

_však v srdci ještě slyšel píseň_

_a v dáli vítr hrát._

_Pak dlouhé putování změnilo mu tvář_

_a kdo se blíže podíval,_

_ten mohl spatřit víc, než jenom vrásky_

_\- to Berenova duše byla._

_Stal pokorným se a nic už nežádal,_

_však uvnitř stále dusil žal,_

_tak bolest svoji vyzpíval_

_potůčku čistému, aby ji s sebou vzal._

_A Lúthien tu píseň uslyšela._

_Přišla a její láska přišla s ní._

_A potůčku pak čistá hudba zněla_

_pod temným listím větvoví._

 

Idril zpívala a já naslouchal. _Co je to za píseň, má paní?_ napsal jsem pak na svou tabulku a podal ji Turgonově dceři.

„Sama nevím,“ usmála se a pokrčila rameny, „Ptáci ji přinesli do Gondolinu.“ 

Seděli jsme v soumračném tichu královských zahrad. Zvykli jsme si spolu trávit mnoho času a vzájemně si krátit dlouhé čekání. Zášť, kterou jsem k ní cítil, se pomalu vytrácela. Křivdil jsem Idril Celebrindal; byla dobrá a laskavá. Ale ať jsem se snažil sebevíc, stále jsem na ni nedokázal pohlédnou jinak než jako na krásný obraz. V mém srdci stále sídlil Maeglin. Maeglin a nikdo jiný. 

Usmál jsem se při myšlence na něho, neboť se opět zjevil mému zraku jako prchavá snová vzpomínka. 

_Koupelnu osvětluje jen doutnající louč. Panuje tu měkké přítmí zjemnělé bílou párou stoupající z lázně._

_„Měl jsi těžký den, můj milý?“ usmívám se na Maeglina._

_Pohodlně si hoví v horké vodě, na jejíž hladině plují kvítky heřmánku a levandule. Přicházím k němu, pokládám ruce na ztuhlá ramena, hladím je a pak jemně masíruji šíji. Věnuje mi vřelý, oslnivý úsměv plný vděku. Skloním se k němu a pak ho políbím. Jeho rty jsou jemné a vlhké, chutnají slaně – pokryté vodou a potem._

_„Pojď ke mně,“ zašeptá mi do úst a já sklouznu za ním do horké lázně, neboť jsem vstoupil nahý._

_Naše těla se dotýkají objímána vodou. Přitisknu se k němu, opřu svá bedra o jeho. Pak něžnými polibky pokrývám jeho krk a dokonalé ucho tvaru bukového listu. Po chvíli ucítím na stehně znamení jeho touhy. Zabloudím rukou pod hladinu, přidám svůj ztvrdlý úd k jeho a současně je laskám._

_Maeglin sténá unášen vlnami rozkoše a mému sluchu to zní líbezněji než všechna hudba blaženého Valinoru._

_„Vezmi si mě, lásko moje! Utiš můj hlad!“ žádám ho a on poslechne._

„Gilione? Gilione, je ti dobře?!“ vrátil mě Idrilin hlas zpět realitě. 

Spěšně jsem přikývl a křečovitě se usmál. Přece jen jsem teď cítil jisté nepohodlí. Soucitně mě pohladila po předloktí a zastrčila mi za ucho uvolněný pramen vlasů. 

„Smím tě učesat?“ navrhla a já pokrčil rameny. 

Štíhlými prsty uvolnila těžké pletence a začala je rozčesávat – nejprve rukama, pak odkudsi vytáhla zlatý hřebínek. Zavřel jsem oči a oddával se příjemným pocitům prýštícím z jejích dlaní. Cítil jsem, jak splétá drobné cůpky na spáncích a zase je rozvazuje, jako by přemýšlela, co s tou nepoddajnou hřívou dělat. 

„Kdybych tahala, křič,“ zasmála se a připomněla mi sestru, která mě kdysi takto česávala. 

Já stejně křičet nedokážu, pomyslel jsem si, ale nechal jsem to být. 

Po nějaké době vstala, obešla mě a kriticky pohlédla na své dílo. 

„Ne, tohle se mi nepovedlo,“ pronesla naoko nazlobeně a nespokojeně kroutila hlavou, „Vypadáš skoro jako děvče!“ 

Zasmál jsem se a zasmál jsem se nahlas. Z očí mi vytryskly slzy štěstí a ten náhlý pocit mě na chvíli zcela ovládl. 

„Gilione! Ach Gilione, ty se směješ!“ zvolala Idril, vrhla se ke mně a v návalu radosti mě objala. 

„Pane! Můj pane!“ rozlehl se zahradou naléhavý výkřik. Na schodech se objevil světlovlasý strážný; téměř se zhroutil, ale v poslední chvíli se zachytil o sloupek jedné z fontán. Chvíli mu trvalo, než opět nalezl dech. Upřel jsem na něj tázavý pohled. 

„Vojsko se vrací!“ 


	7. Kapitola VII.

Jak Ecthelion předpověděl, nebyl to šťastný návrat. Jen s těžkým srdcem jsem naslouchal jeho vypravování o Nirnaeth Arnoediad, totiž bitvě Nespočetných slz, jak byla nazvána. S hlavou tíženou vlastními výčitkami, položenou v chvějících se dlaních, mi zas a znova popisoval, jak s Glorfindelem stahovali vojsko – s ústupem krytým armádou Druhorozených. Jak mnozí vojáci odmítli poslušnost a toužili vybojovat svůj boj do konce, ale moudrý Turgon byl neoblomný ve svém rozhodnutí a tím zachránil mnoho životů.

„Byli jsme zrazeni!“ vykřikl strýc a v jeho slovech náhle zazněla beznaděj z bitevního pole, jak ji oživila krutá vzpomínka, „Smrtelní z Východu se obrátili proti nám! Přešli na Morgothovu stranu!“

Prudce vstal v záchvatu hněvu, který se ale rychle přetavil v zoufalství, a on opět klesl do křesla a odvrátil tvář, abych neviděl, že pláče. Zvedl jsem se z pohovky, přistoupil k němu a pohladil ho po rameni na znamení soucitu. Ještě stále jsem se totiž nepřinutil promluvit. Ecthelion se na mé pohnutky neptal.

 

***

 

Marně jsem doufal v radost, kterou mi přinese Maeglinův návrat. Když jsem ho před pár dny spatřil, jak projíždí branou – vyčerpaný, sotva se držící v sedle, a přesto tak hrdý a sveřepý – zmocnil se mě spíše strach. Pohled na něj mě vyděsil: poraněná levá paže bezvládně spočívala v závěsu provizorně vyrobeném z cípu pláště. Bojoval statečně, jak vyprávěli mnozí, ale bylo v tom příliš mnoho nenávisti a příliš mnoho vzteku. Takový Maeglin mě lekal. Kam zmizel ten, o němž se mi zdává? Kam zmizel _můj_ Maeglin?

Od svého příjezdu se mě Lómion přepečlivě stranil a ani já ho nevyhledával. Bylo-li s ním třeba něco zjednat, posílal jsem sloužící. A přesto jsem cítil napětí, které mezi námi roste; zprvu jen v náznacích tušení, avšak s přibývajícím časem houstlo a zhmotňovalo se, až nabylo obludných rozměrů a hrozivých podob a nedopřálo mi jedinou chvilku klidu.

A tehdy jsem se odvážil dalšího zoufalého činu (počalo se mě totiž zmocňovat skutečné šílenství) a já se rozhodl vyjevit své bědy Idril Celebrindal.

 

Nespočet dní jsem se topil v myšlenkách, snažil se najít vhodná slova. Bylo to tak složité a přece prosté. Stačilo napsat: _Miluji Maeglina, který miluje Vás, a mně dal pěstí._

Hořce jsem se pousmál při představě Idril, která obdrží zprávu v tomto znění. Ne, takhle to skutečně nešlo.

Usedl jsem ve své pracovně a vyšetřil na stole trochu místa. Vršily se tu bez ladu a skladu hromady svitků, v nichž jsem se i já sám přestával orientovat. Už ani práce mi totiž nepřinášela pocit úlevy a já se čím dál tím častěji přistihoval, jak mlčky sedím, pohled se mi rozostřuje a mysl bloudí kdesi ve vzdálených krajinách sebe sama, v místech, kde už neexistují slova, kde už neexistují myšlenky, kde už neexistuje vůle žít.

Ruka se mi chvěla, když jsem sevřel pero; a byla bledá – pod kůží se jasně rýsovaly kosti. Otcův prsten s velkým safírem jsem už dávno přendal z prsteníku na prostředník. Pozoroval jsem prázdný pergamen a slova nepřicházela. Pak se přece jen v jakémsi čirém záblesku vědomí vynořila a já je začal psát tak, jak mě napadala. Nedbal jsem na to, že jsem Idril doposud uctivě vykal, a nakonec zapečetil dopis v tomto znění:

 

_Má paní,_

_v první řadě Tě snažně prosím, abys dočetla do konce, ať už se dozvíš cokoliv._

_Musím se Ti totiž doznat (a doufám, že to nevrhne stín na naše přátelství), že jsem Tě zprvu velmi nenáviděl. Až mnohem později, v době, kdy jsme spolu začali trávit milý čas, jsem si uvědomil, jak moc Ti křivdím, jak moc jsem se v Tobě mýlil._

_Ptáš se na důvod té nenávisti? Právě o něm Ti musím psát, neboť je totožný s příčinou mého trápení._

_Paní, já blednu. Cítím, jak se mi z těla vytrácí touha po životě i život sám. A věz, že původcem toho všeho není nikdo jiný než tvůj příbuzný. Ach ano, je to Maeglin!_

_Miluji totiž Maeglina; miluji ho láskou, kterou chová muž k ženě. Dlouhá léta jsem se užíral jen pro to vědomí, že je to něco zvráceného, něco, co nemá být. Můj strýc mi však otevřel oči a ujistil mě, že pokud miluji z celého srdce – což bezpochyby miluji – nedopouštím se ničeho zlého._

_Na popud Ecthelionův rozhodl jsem se vyznat své city, ale Maeglin mě odmítl. Stalo se tak v předvečer odchodu vojsk a musím říci, že to učinil velmi zlým způsobem._

_Teď již, doufám, chápeš, proč jsem tě zprvu neměl rád: způsobovala jsi tolik bolesti Maeglinovi, jehož miluji! Byla jsi příčinou jeho trápení a jsi jí z jistého úhlu pohledu dodnes, ale já už se na věci dívám jinak._

_Rovněž doufám, že pochopíš, z jakých pohnutek píši tento list. Potřebuji lék! Potřebuji jeho lásku! A nevím proč, ale cítím, že Ty jediná mi můžeš pomoci. Prosím, pomoz…_

_Tvůj oddaný služebník,_

_Gilion Nienbar_

 

Celebrindal dočetla a ruce s listem jí poklesly do klína. Její sličná tvář byla teď zcela bez výrazu; nedovedl jsem z ní vyčíst, co si myslí, ani co právě pociťuje. Stál jsem po celou dobu nad pohovkou, na níž seděla, ale nyní jsem už nedokázal vydržet a musel se chtě nechtě posadit vedle princezny.

„Spal to, Gilione. Ať si to nepřečte nikdo další,“ řekla tiše a podala mi dopis. Pak opět nastalo ticho a trvalo mnoho hodin.

Za soumraku se mě zmocnila zimničná nervozita, nedokázal jsem již déle čekat. Zoufale jsem upíral oči na mlčící ženu a prosil ji, aby něco řekla. Cokoliv.

„Ach běda,“ zašeptala konečně, „Jakou prokletou hříčkou osudu to procházíme?!“ Pak vstala, odešla k oknu a zahleděla se kamsi do daleka. „V mé mysli leží stín, Gilione, nejasné tušení zlého. Sudba Noldor se naplní, to mi říká srdce. A Maeglin bude jejím poslem, říká mi rozum. Proto tě zapřísahám, Gilione Nienbare, přesvědč ho o své lásce! Donuť ho zapomenout na mne, dej se mu tělem i duší a buď mu útěchou! Protože jestli to nedokážeš, velice špatně to skončí.“

Obdivoval jsem se klidu, s jakým to vyslovila, a moudrosti, jež v těch slovech zazněla. A Idril, aniž to možná tušila, mi opět vrátila naději.

 

***

 

Ecthelion mě pečlivě zabalil do pokrývky a starostlivě na mě pohlédl, než mě políbil na čelo na dobrou noc. Rozhodl se na nějaký čas o mě pečovat ve svých komnatách a bylo to zřejmě moudré rozhodnutí, protože mě udrželo naživu. Zpočátku jsem protestoval, když mě kontroloval, jestli jím a nutil mě ke spánku silným kořeněným vínem s příměsí makového odvaru, ale pak jsem prostě rezignoval a odevzdal se mu do rukou.

Teď jsem už zase cítil, jak lektvar účinkuje, jak mi těžknou víčka a pomalu se mě zmocňuje spánek. Byl jsem za to vděčný. Možná že ve snu přijde Maeglin…

„Pojď dál. Myslím, že už usnul,“ zaslechl jsem strýcův hlas jakoby z velké dálky. Ještě jsem ale nespal.

Z posledních sil jsem otevřel oči a v nejasném světle olejové lampy zahlédl, jak Ecthelion objímá a líbá muže v honosném rouchu. Došlo mi, že je to Turgon. Pak už jsem se nedokázal dívat, jen jsem naslouchal.

 

„Copak tě trápí, lásko moje?“ zašeptal sladce Pán fontán.

„Thorondor přinesl podivné zprávy,“ vzdychl král. Pak bylo chvíli ticho, než pokračoval: „Spatřil Húrina. Volal na mne na úpatí Echoriathu.“

„Cožpak Morgoth spí? Musel se mýlit!“ zvolal strýc.

„Reagoval jsem zprvu stejně, ale pak jsem mnoho přemýšlel. Vyslal jsem orly, aby jej nalezli. Je však pozdě; srdce mi říká, že je Húrin mrtev.“

Dál jsem neslyšel. Propadl jsem se do snu, v němž se zjevily nedávné vzpomínky.

 

_Nad horami se zjeví siluety ptáků – nejprve jako nepatrné skvrnky, které se ale rychle blíží, zvětšují se, až získají podobu Thorondorových poddaných. Běžím do královských síní, abych zburcoval Turgona. Orli nikdy nepřilétají jen tak._

_Za pár chvil už před trůnem pokleknou dva smrtelní mužové. Byli zachráněni zpod svahů Crissaegrim, kudy prchali před služebníky Nepřítele. Turgon s nimi dlouho rozmlouvá. Jsou to synové Galdorovi, Huor a Húrin, potomci Hadorova domu._

_Pozoruji spanilého Maeglina a čtu v jeho bystrých očích opovržení. Nechová velkou lásku k Druhorozeným._

_„Gilione, osvětlete našim hostům zákony Gondolinu,“ vybízí mě král, neboť stojím nedaleko jeho stolce._

_„Nikdo cizí, elf ani člověk, který nalezl cestu do tajného království a zahlédl město, nikdy neodejde, dokud král nezruší obležení a skrytý lid nevyjde,“ promluvím běžnou sindarštinou, aby mi Húrin a Huor rozuměli. Pak začnu vykládat to méně podstatné._

_A přesto ani ne po roce synové Galdorovi opouštějí Gondolin stejnou cestou, kterou sem přišli, neseni Thorondorovými orly. V jasné Turgonově tváři se zračí hluboký zármutek, neboť si tyto Druhorozené velmi oblíbil a často s nimi rozmlouval._

_Ještě dlouho poté, co orli mizí jeho bystrému, elfskému zraku, stojí nehybně na své věži na Amon Gwareth a pozoruje obzor._


	8. Kapitola VIII.

Zima letošního roku přišla brzy a byla krutá. První vločky se snesly dřív, než listí stromů stačilo zezlátnout a v měsíci hísimë se již celé údolí bělostně skvělo v závějích sněhu.

Stál jsem mlčky u okna nemoha nalézt klid. Pozoroval jsem bledé ranní slunce, jak ospalecky vstává a jen pozvolna zaplavuje Tumladen svým zesláblým svitem. V krbu praskal oheň, plameny vesele olizovaly březová polena, ale já už nedokázal hledat v tom pohledu radost, jak tomu bylo dřív. Právem mě nazvali Nienbar, neboť zármutek se usadil hluboko v mém srdci a pokud je někdy na chvíli opustil, vracel se vzápětí, jako se poutník navrací domů.

 

Údolím se náhle rozezvučel hlas stříbrných trubek a ozýval se zdaleka, z věží Velké brány. Rozlehl se po kopcích, aby vzápětí Ecthelionova hlídka dostala jasnou odpověď. Ta zazněla z bílých zdí města.

Spěšně jsem se oděl do teplého pláště podšitého kožešinou a vyběhl z pokoje, abych se dozvěděl, jakáže událost zburcovala stráž. Stanul jsem na visuté terase pod královou věží, kam už se sbíhalo mnoho pánů z Turgonovy domácnosti – někteří ještě v nočních košilích, protože bylo teprve krátce po rozbřesku.

Po chvíli dorazil panovník následován Maeglinem, pak rovněž Idril Celebrindal, a byli oděni v slavnostní šat; na Turgonově hlavě spočívala honosná koruna s mnoha démanty. Strýc ho zřejmě spravil myšlenkou o zvláštních událostech, jež mají teprve nastat.

Hleděl jsem do údolí a spatřil skupinu jezdců. V muži v čele, oděném ve stříbřitou zbroj, poznal jsem Ectheliona, toho času Strážce Velké brány. (Tu zhotovil Maeglin po návratu z Nirnaeth Arnoediad.) Byli s ním i jiní Strážcové bran, ale dva další muže na šedých koních jsem neznal.

 

***

 

Neznámý předstoupil před krále v jeho trůnní síni. Turgon seděl vzpřímeně na svém stolci pod praporcem Fingolfinovým; po jeho pravici stál ztepilý Lómion Maeglin v černém a stříbrném rouše, po levici usedla Idril Celebrindal oděna v šaty bílé a zelené a vypadala jako sněžný kvítek.

Pohled na cizince mě naplnil úctou a bázní. Byl to Druhorozený, Tuor, syn Huorův, ale i sám král žasl a pochyboval, zda je skutečně člověkem smrtelného rodu. Vlasy a vousy měl plavé a i přes značnou únavu z běd, jimiž prošel, byla jeho tvář sličná jako elfí, oči měl jasné a modrozelené – byly jako mořská mělčina prozářená sluncem. Oděl se v podivný plášť, který se zdál být utkán ze stínu hlubokých vod. A když jej rozhalil, spatřili jsme zbroj, kterou kdysi Turgon zanechal v Nevrastu pro posla Pána vod.

Otevřel jsem ústa v němém výkřiku, když jsem popatřil na štíhlý štít, v jehož poli byl emblém labutího křídla, a na vysokou přilbu, do níž si bojovník vetknul sedm labutích per. Ale mnozí vykřikli nahlas, neboť se nyní ukázalo, že mužovými ústy promlouvá samotný Ulmo.

„Přináším varování,“ promluvil Tuor zastřeným hlasem, „Mandosova kletba chvátá nyní svému naplnění, kdy budou zničena všechna díla Noldor. Odejdi, Turgone králi! Opusť krásné a silné město, které jsi vystavěl! Neučiníš-li tak, stane se tvojí záhubou!“

Spatřil jsem stín ve tváři Turgonově a zlostný záblesk v očích Maeglinových. Oba totiž milovali dílo svých rukou a zpyšněli, protože Gondolin byl skutečně krásný a v jejich očích nedobytný.

Ale Idril Celebrindal, princezna gondolinská, pohlížela na cizince s jinou myšlenkou. Zamilovala si jej totiž velmi, jak se mělo později ukázat.

 

***

 

Hudba a smích se rozléhaly velkou hodovní síní, hořelo zde mnoho lamp a celý sál byl ozdoben větévkami jmelí a kvítky uilosu. Přehlížel jsem královskou tabuli, na níž podnosy a všeliké nádoby přetékaly pod množstvím vybraných jídel. Byla tu zvěřina i ryby, sušené ovoce, jablka a sladké koláče, bílý chléb, smetana i med. Nejedl jsem nic, občas jsem upil z poháru vína a chutnalo mi trpce. Nedokázal jsem v sobě nalézt radost a vítat Tuora tak jako všichni ostatní z Turgonova domu.

Král, který již odložil korunu a oděl se dle svého zvyku zcela prostě, živě rozmlouval s Ecthelionem a pozornému oku neuniklo, že ho pod stolem drží za ruku. Glorfindel zaměstnával hosta a smáli se společně v rozpravě o Tuorově příchodu do města, kdy se mu zprvu dostalo poněkud chladného přijetí. Zlatovlasý velitel skládal na stole mapu Orfalch Echor a jeho sedmi bran z příborů a drobtů chleba a líce mu hořely množstvím medoviny. Ruměnec pokrýval i tvář Celebrindal, která po očku hleděla na Tuora a snažila se skrýt své rozpaky za vějířky dlouhých řas.

Po chvíli si mladík všiml princezniných pohledů, omluvil se svému společníku a trochu vrávoravým krokem přišel k Idril, aby ji vyzval k tanci. Glorfindel, který tak ztratil druha k rozhovoru, se nikterak nerozpakoval, vyskočil mrštně na stůl a s elegancí sobě vlastní proplul mezi podnosy, aby se posadil na volné místo vedle mě.

„Zkuste solené hovězí,“ mrkl na mě, když si všimnul, že talíř přede mnou zeje prázdnotou.

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou, jakože nemám hlad. Glorfindel pokrčil rameny. Pochopil, že si se mnou asi příliš nepopovídá, cinkl svou číší o mou a pokračoval hledat další oběť.

Zaujatě jsem pozoroval rubínovou hladinu ve svém poháru, jen abych nemusel zvednout řasy a spatřit Maeglina. Zela mezi námi propast, ale přesto jsme si byli tak blízcí v této slavnostní chvíli: oba oděni v tmavá roucha, oba bez sousta v ústech, oba mlčící a zatrpklí. Jen Maeglin pil příliš mnoho vína a oči mu hořely ukrutnou žárlivostí, když pozoroval Tuora, jak tančí s Idril.

Bojoval jsem o každý další okamžik, ve kterém ještě vydržím upírat zrak na desku stolu, nezvednu hlavu a nepohlédnu na svou lásku.

 

„Já už se na to nemůžu dívat!“ zařval Maeglin a smetl ze stolu nádobí, které měl v dosahu. Cínové poháry a konvice s vínem dopadly na dlažbu s hlasitým břinkotem.

Hudba utichla a oči všech přítomných se otočily k Turgonově dědici. Několik předlouhých vteřin bylo ticho.

„Ať si Druhorozený uvědomí, že je tu pouze hostem! A že elfští králové nedávají své dcery takovým, jako je on!“ vykřikl pak a vyprázdnil pohár jediným douškem.

Sál ožil vzrušeným šepotem. Idril se poplašeně skryla za Tuorovými zády, jako by měla ze svého bratrance strach. A Maeglin byl skutečně hrozivý: temné prameny vlasů mu padaly do tváře, odkud planulo rudé světlo nenávisti.

„Nestrpím takové chování u svého stolu!“ zvolal Turgon, vztyčil se před svým zdobeným stolcem a všechny zraky se náhle upřely na něj, protože s ním vstala veškerá vznešenost Noldor. „Jsi opilý, Lómione,“ pokračoval pak naprosto klidným hlasem, „Buď té dobroty a běž se vyspat. A já jsem ochoten na tento incident zapomenout, pokud ti odpustí i náš host.“

„Na jeho odpuštění kašlu!“ zařval Maeglin, až mu přeskočil hlas, a mrštil svým pohárem o stěnu.

Turgon nepohnul ani brvou. Pouze pokynul stráži, aby se chopila výtržníka. Maeglin klesl, jak na něj náhle dolehlo vypité víno, zhroutil se strážným do rukou a nekladl žádný odpor. Ten pohled mi způsoboval krutá muka. Tolik jsem litoval Maeglina v jeho neštěstí! A vidět ho tak poníženého, v takové hanbě, mi drásalo srdce.

„Nechte ho, já ho odvedu!“ vzkřikl jsem nakonec hlasem plným zoufalství, protože jsem věděl, že víc už nesnesu, že už se nedokážu dívat, jak ho vyvádějí. Až po chvíli mi došlo, že jsem promluvil.

 

***

 

„Vůbec na mě nešahej,“ zamumlal Maeglin, když jsem ho složil na postel. Poslechl jsem. To, že jsem ho celou cestu do jeho pokojů podpíral, mu zřejmě nevadilo.

Rozfoukal jsem žhavé uhlíky v topeništi a rozdělal oheň. Maeglin se na posteli sesunul a usnul tak, jak byl. Pohled na něj mě dojímal stejným způsobem, jako dojme pohled na dítě spící v kolébce. Slzy mi vstoupily do očí, když jsem sledoval, jak mu ukápla slina na polštář, jak se neklidně převaluje a snaží se zamotat do pokrývky. Za okny hustě chumelilo a v místnosti byla zima.

Zhluboka jsem vydechl, obrátil oči v sloup a začal mu zouvat boty. Trpělivě jsem zápasil se šněrováním škorní z lesklé černé kůže a usmíval se situaci, v níž jsem se octl. Vyzul jsem ho a pak mu z vlasů vytáhl stříbrnou čelenku. Zakňoural a převalil se na bok, ale nevzbudil se. Opatrně jsem usedl k němu na postel a přikryl jej.

„Ach Maegline, můj nešťastný Maegline,“ říkal jsem mu šeptem a něžně ho hladil po vlasech rozhozených na pokrývce, „Tolik se trápíš pro krásnou pannu, kterou nemůžeš mít, a moji lásku odmítáš…“

Maeglin mě neslyšel. Spal a pravidelně oddychoval a v tváři byl klidný a krásný. Již jsem neodolal touze dotknout se jeho rtů. Sklonil jsem se k němu a vtiskl mu na ústa cudný polibek, lehký jako dotek motýlích křídel. Zasténal a pootevřel rty. Zmocnilo se mě silné vzrušení; zatnul jsem zuby, pevně stisknul víčka a jen silou vůle přečkal, než ta horká vlna přejde.

„Maegline, tolik tě miluji. Tak strašně po tobě toužím,“ zašeptal jsem mu sotva slyšitelně do ucha; jen tak tiše, abych ho neprobudil.

 

Cítil jsem vůni jeho kůže, omamovala mě a mou mysl náhle zastřely šílené myšlenky. Vždyť tvrdě spí! Probudil by se, kdybych ho svlékl? Vyprostil z těsných nohavic? Procitl by, kdybych ho hladil? Kdybych… Až prudkým mávnutím ruky se mi podařilo zahnat neodbytnou představu, jak laskám jeho úd jazykem. Látka kalhot se mi nepříjemně napnula.

Ach ne! Myšlenky možná ovládnu, ale nad svým tělem jsem vládu pozbyl! Nevydržel jsem, zabloudil rukou ke svému vzrušení a pevně je stiskl. Co by asi udělal, kdybych ho…

Vystřelil jsem z postele, jako by mě štípla vosa. Byl jsem znechucený sám sebou. Kde se mi v hlavě berou takové věci?! Chodil jsem po místnosti v kruzích a zhluboka dýchal. Snažil jsem se trochu myslet. Rozum mi říkal, abych odešel, srdce, abych zůstal, a chtíč, abych ho sevřel v náručí.

Nakonec jsem dospěl ke kompromisu. Lehl jsem si k němu a něžně ho objal. Zavrněl a přitisknul se ke mně a byl to ten nejkrásnější pocit, jaký jsem kdy zažil. Zabořil jsem nos do jeho vlasů, vdechoval jejich heřmánkovou vůni, mazlil se s jejich hebkou temnotou. Na úsvitě jsem ho něžně políbil a odešel, než se stačil probudit.


	9. Kapitola IX.

Mezi stromy se mihlo cosi světlého. Zbystřil jsem a spatřil v té šmouze rozevlátou hřívu stříbřitých vlasů, bílou dětskou košilku a bosé nožky, které se v běhu jen zlehka dotýkaly sametové trávy. Za chlapcem běželo děvče stejně staré, taktéž bosé a prostovlasé. Zahradami se rozléhal dětský smích a toto byl jeden z těch nemnohých okamžiků, kdy se mi na tváři objevil úsměv.

Čas v Gondolinu rychle utíkal a já si uvědomil, že tyto děti se narodily krátce po Tuorově příjezdu a bude tomu již sedm let. Druhorozený se zatím stal velkým i mezi Hvězdným lidem a král si jej velmi oblíbil.

„A je to pravda, abys věděla!“ vykřikl hoch na svou sestru zpěvavým hláskem.

„Není!“ odporovala dívka, potměšile zatahala bratra za vlasy a pak se dala na útěk. Chlapec ji chvíli sledoval, ale nakonec nad tím mávl ručkou, a bylo v tom cosi dospělého, i když šlo o gesto dítěte.

„Pane, pane!“ zvolal, když si všiml, že tu sedím. Doběhl ke mně a vážně se na mě zahleděl. „Ty náš jistě rozsoudíš!“

Odložil jsem účetní knihu, kterou jsem kontroloval, posadil si dítě na klín a zeptal se velmi vážným hlasem: „Copak se děje, mladý muži?“

„Silwen říká, že to se Stromy je pohádka!“ řekl chlapec a upřel na mě velké oříškové oči plné očekávání. Když jsem mlčel, pokračoval: „A taky říká, že si to dospělí vymysleli, že Aman neexistuje a že…“

Hlásek se mu zlomil a už už jsem čekal, že se rozpláče, ale pouze popotáhnul a hrdě se napřímil jako dospělý. Usmál jsem se a pohladil ho po stříbrných vlasech.

„Aman existuje, milý hochu,“ řekl jsem, „Já sám jsem se narodil v Tirionu a na vlastní oči viděl světlo Stromů.“

Chlapec ke mně udiveně vzhlédl, pak mi seskočil z klína a vítězoslavně vyběhl za sestrou. Zahleděl jsem se na Glingal a Belthil a bylo mi smutno u srdce, že Stromy již nejsou.

 

„Omluvte mé děti, pane.“ Přispěchala ke mně žena v prosté zahradnické zástěře. „Jsou jako z divokých vajec, neuhlídám je.“

„Nic se nestalo,“ řekl jsem a opět se zahleděl do účtů.

Usmála se a vrátila se ke své práci. Po chvíli jsem vzhlédnul a uviděl, jak zahrada pod jejíma pečujícíma rukama vzkvétá. Sledoval jsem, jak zastřihuje živý plot, jak ošetřuje růžové keře, jak něžně laská hlínu štíhlými prsty, jako by ji hladila a děkovala jí tak za její úrodnost. Byla to Šedá elfka. Nebo se možná zrodila z lásky Nolda a sindarské ženy, jak se tomu často dělo ve Vinyamaru, kde se náš lid mísil se Soumračným.

„Mohu se zeptat na tvé jméno?“ křikl jsem na ni, neboť mě začalo zajímat, kdo je tato žena ne nepodobná samotné Yavanně.

„Jsem Elenwen, dcera Aranwëho,“ odpověděla, aniž by zvedla hlavu od sazenic.

„Pak jsi tedy Voronwëho sestrou,“ zauvažoval jsem nahlas, „a musíš mít velkou radost, že se tvůj bratr vrátil.“

Elenwen odložila koš plný malých rostlinek a přistoupila k lavičce, na které jsem seděl.

„Už jsem nedoufala, že ho ještě někdy uvidím,“ řekla pak, „A když jsem spatřila, jak přijíždí po boku pána Tuora, myslela jsem, že sním.“

Náhle jsem nevěděl, co na to odpovědět. Zahradnice mě naštěstí ušetřila rozpaků, protože přistoupila ještě blíž ke mně a trochu tajnůstkářsky zašeptala: „Můžu se na něco zeptat, pane? Vy víte o všem, co se tady děje. Je to pravda, co se povídá? Že se panna Idril bude vdávat? Za toho člověka?“

Zasmál jsem se, neboť mě vskutku pobavila svou prostou ženskou zvědavostí, a spiklenecky jsem odvětil: „Je to tak. Ale nikomu ani slova! Král se totiž chystá ohlásit její zásnuby s Tuorem až za několik týdnů.“

Elenwen se spokojeně zazubila a odešla pokračovat v práci. A ke mně se vrátila nedávná vzpomínka na hovor s Idril Celebrindal.

 

_„Gilione, ach milý Gilione!“ volá Idril běžíc mi v ústrety. Vrhá se mi do náruče a já ji zmateně objímám, protože netuším, co je důvodem tak náhlé radosti. Až po chvíli se ode mě vzdálí a já na ni mohu tázavě pohlédnout._

_„Tuor mě požádal o ruku a otec je s tím svolný!“ vykřikne a v záplavě štěstí mě líbá na obě tváře._

_„To je skvělé,“ odvětím s úsměvem, ale u srdce mě bodne, protože nemohu ani domyslet, jak se zachová Maeglin…_

 

***

 

Turgon chvějícíma se rukama dovázal stříbrnou a modrou stuhu poutající předloktí novomanželů, pozvedl toto své dílo na odiv všem přítomným a obřadně pronesl: „Idril, má dcero, a Tuore, synu Huorův, tímto vám žehnám a prohlašuji vás za muže a ženu. Nechť jste spolu šťastni!“

Sálem se vznesl potlesk a nadšený povyk. Manželé chvíli stáli před královým stolcem a usmívali se jeden na druhého. Pak Tuor – jak jen mu svázaná paže dovolovala – zdvihl Idril a vášnivě ji políbil, což vyvolalo další bouřlivou vlnu potlesku. Krátce nato již všichni svatebčané zaujali svá místa u velkého stolu a chopili se pohárů.

„Přeji vám, ať je každý váš další den šťastný jako tento!“ vyslovil Turgon svůj přípitek.

„Hej!“ zaznělo sálem na souhlas a všichni pozvedli číše.

„Ať jste si věrni v dobrém i zlém!“ navázal Ecthelion, jenž zaujal místo po králově boku.

„Hej!“ ozvalo se v odpověď.

„Ať jste si oporou ve zlých časech!“ pokračoval Ilwë, jeden z královských poradců.

„Hej!“ zvolal jsem jako všichni a připojil se tak k přání.

„Ať se ženich moc neopije a při svatební noci taky něco předvede!“ popřál Glorfindel a všichni se rozesmáli. Jen Tuor se trochu začervenal.

Následovaly další a další přípitky a vína v pohárech pomalu ubývalo. Ale příliš jsem nevnímal, co přejí novomanželům ostatní elfové, neboť se mě pomalu ale jistě začínal zmocňovat panický strach. Vlna se totiž rychle blížila k Maeglinovi.

Stál nehnutě, když na něj přišla řada. Nedržel pohár a ruce svíral v pěst. V místnosti zavládlo napjaté ticho.

„Přeji vám hodně štěstí,“ procedil mezi zuby a celý se chvěl potlačovanými city. Několikrát křečovitě polkl a zhluboka se nadechnul. „A teď mě omluvte,“ řekl pak hlasem, který se zlomil v pláč, „Já odcházím!“

Odstrčil prudce židli a vyběhl ze sálu. Za zády se mu ozvalo několik pohoršených výkřiků, ale nedbal jich. Neváhal jsem ani vteřinu a vyrazil za ním.

 

Utíkal chodbou a plakal. Dostihl jsem ho ve chvíli, kdy se zastavil a bezmocně udeřil pěstí do stěny. Pak se zoufale sesunul podél zdi a obličej schoval v dlaních. Stál jsem bezradně nad ním a netušil, co bych měl dělat.

„Můj pane,“ zašeptal jsem a přikleknul k němu, abych ho utišil.

„Jdi ode mě!“ vykřikl a strčil do mě, až jsem málem upadl, „Co mi vůbec chceš?!“

„Maegline, já…“ zarazil jsem se a chvíli na něj hleděl. Kam se poděl ten hrozivý bojovník v černé zbroji? Tohle byl malý chlapec, který potřeboval obejmout!

„Chci ti být útěchou, můj pane, po ničem jiném netoužím,“ řekl jsem pak.

„Já zas netoužím po ničem jiném, než abys mi dal pokoj!“ zvolal, prudce vstal a otřel si tvář do rukávu róby.

Vyskočil jsem ze země, uchopil ho za ramena a zatřásl s ním, aby se vzpamatoval. Pak jsem mu pohleděl do očí a četl v nich zmatek.

„Nabízím ti svou lásku, hlupáku!“ zařval jsem, „Své tělo i duši! Tak ber, dokud dávám!!!“

Výkřik se rozlehl kamennou chodbou a pak bylo ticho. Hmotné, tíživé ticho naplněné vášní a vztekem.

„Na tvoji duši kašlu, ale tělo si vezmu mile rád,“ zasyčel zlostně Maeglin a než mi stačil dojít význam těch slov, surově mě chytil za předloktí a dotáhl do nejbližší z komnat.

Stále ještě jsem nechápal, co se děje, když mě udeřil do tváře a já upadl, když mnou smýkal po podlaze, aby mě pak zcela šokovaného zvedl a přirazil zády ke zdi. Nemohl jsem se nadechnout a zmateně hleděl do černých očí, které mě pozorovaly; byly jako oči šelmy sledující oběť.

„Splní se ti sen,“ zašeptal posměšně a pak mě políbil.

Byl to polibek plný šílenství, chutnající zhořklým medem. Maeglin se přisál na má ústa jako posedlý, drtil mi rty o zuby a když se mu zdařilo proniknout dovnitř, hltal mě, jako by umíral žízní a u mě konečně nalezl pramen. Vnořil jsem se do toho polibku a vášnivě oplácel. Třísly se rozlila horká vlna vzrušení a já přitiskl Maeglina k sobě, aby cítil, jak moc po něm toužím. I jeho úd se napjal; ucítil jsem jej na stehně, když přirazil pánev k mým bokům, vsunul mi koleno mezi nohy a roztáhl je od sebe.

Nevím, jak dlouho to trvalo. Pak jsem znovu ucítil bolest. Vzal mě za zápěstí a zkroutil mi ruku za záda. Ramenem mi proletěla křeč. Netušil jsem, jak se to sběhlo, že jsem přistál na břiše na dubovém psacím stole a bolestivě se udeřil do brady.

Maeglin za mnou tasil dýku. Slyšel jsem jasně ten známý zvuk, když se otře kov o kov. Vyděsil jsem se a chtěl se otočit, ale byl rychlejší. Než jsem stačil cokoliv udělat, vrhl se na mě a já ucítil, jak mi noldorské ostří páře tkanice kalhot. Ledovou rukou mi vyhrnul tuniku a nohavice stáhnul ke kolenům. Přitisknul se ke mně a já cítil jeho vzrušený dech těsně za uchem. Pak se lesklá čepel dotkla mé kůže nad krční tepnou. Dostal jsem strach. Srdce mi tlouklo tak zběsile, že jsem měl pocit, že mi vyskočí z krku.

„Opovaž se křičet,“ zasyčel mi Maeglin do ucha a oddálil ostří. Přesto mě zranilo a já pocítil kapky krve, jak mi stékají po hrdle.

Potom se ozval zvuk tříštěné kameniny. Rozbil lampu, která stála nadosah. Olej se rozlil po dubové desce stolu. Trochu ho nabral na prsty a já ucítil, jak mi ta vazká tekutina stéká mezi nohy.

„Varda Elentári!“ uniklo mi ze rtů a pak se to stalo.

 

Maeglin do mě vniknul jediným prudkým pohybem. Přidušeně jsem vykřikl, ale pak se honem zakousl do rukávu na předloktí pamatuje na jeho slova. Útrobami mi proběhla vlna příšerné bolesti. Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli neomdlím. Maeglin nedbal, pevně mě uchopil za boky a začal pomalu přirážet. Cítil jsem, jak se ve mně pohybuje a každým tím pohybem způsobuje krutou bolest. Do očí mi vyhrkly slzy. Takhle ne! Takhle jsem to nechtěl!!!

 

Pronikal stále hlouběji. Myslel jsem, že už dál nevydržím, když se náhle k bolesti přimísil jakýsi slastný pocit. Uvolnil jsem se, rozevřel rty, abych mohl dýchat a vyšel mu vstříc. Bolest ustupovala, i když zcela nezmizela, a já si uvědomil, že jsem opět vzrušený, že se se mnou děje něco nádherného.

Můj milenec zrychlil, nalehl na mě, sténal mi do ucha a vášnivě kousal, zarýval mi nehty do kůže a já cítil, že se blížím vrcholu, že se to stane, že už to bude, že…

„Lásko moje!“ vykřikl jsem, když mi slabiny vybuchly šílenou rozkoší. Vzápětí zakončil i Maeglin.

Ticho, které pak nastalo, zprvu prostoupil pouze náš zrychlený dech. Pak se Maeglin zoufale rozplakal, s odporem se ze mě vytáhl, klesl na kolena a zvracel.


	10. Kapitola X.

„Jsi děvka, Gilione. Jsi hnusná malá děvka,“ vzlykal jsem. Dřepěl jsem v koupelně v umývadle s heřmánkovým odvarem a brečel. Nevzpomínal jsem si, jak jsem se sem vlastně dostal. „Jsi hnusná malá děvka. Hnusná malá děvka!!!“

Vjel jsem si prsty do vlasů, chytil se za hlavu a pokoušel se nezbláznit. Měl jsem pocit, že teď už to přijde, že teď už zešílím, ale nestalo se.

„Gilione, ty hloupá malá děvko,“ byla jediná slova, která jsem teď nalézal, „Za co ses mu to prodal? Tak za co? Za to, že si teď budeš dál v klidu nalhávat, že tě snad někdy bude mít rád?! Jsi jenom děvka, hnusná malá děvka!“

Bolelo to. Všechno. Tolik to bolelo. Nikdy mi nebylo tak zle. Tak strašně, strašlivě to bolelo.

„Nic pro něj neznamenáš! Nic…“

Upadl jsem do dalšího záchvatu zoufalého pláče. Svět se mi zhroutil. Všechno, co kdy mělo smysl, se mi rozsypalo v prstech jako ztrouchnivělé dřevo. Nechtělo se mi žít, ale neměl jsem sílu vstát a skončit to. Čiré zoufalství získalo tvar a mělo jméno Maeglin.

 

„Jsi tady?“ rozlil se strýcův hluboký hlas prázdnotou pokojů. Nedokázal jsem odpovědět, vlastně jsem ani nechtěl.

Kroky se rozléhaly vedlejší místností a já se modlil, aby odešel, aby mě neobjevil, aby mě nespatřil v takovém ponížení.

„Gilione, jsi tu? To nebylo příliš slušné utéct z královské svatby. Slyšíš? Gilione?!“

Nejsem tady, nejsem tady, opakoval jsem v duchu jako mantru a roztřásl se po celém těle. Nejsem tady! Dveře do koupelny vrzly.

 

„Pro lásku Valar, co se stalo?!“ vykřikl Ecthelion, když mě spatřil, a rozběhl se ke mně.

A musel to být strašný pohled. Neměl jsem na sobě nic víc než stopy svojí hanby. Byl jsem poškrábaný, pokousaný, na krku stále krvácela řezná rána. Doufal jsem, že si nevšimne krve v umývadle. Vzhlédl jsem k němu a viděl jsem ho jako v mlze; oči mě pálily v úzkých štěrbinách opuchlých víček.

„Co ti udělal?!“ zvolal strýc vyděšeně, „Tak co ti udělal?!“

„Nic,“ zašeptal jsem sotva znatelně a zakryl si tvář.

Chvíli nade mnou bezradně stál, pak mě zabalil do osušky a pomohl mi vstát. Sotva jsem se držel na nohou.

„To bude v pořádku, dítě,“ utěšoval mě, když mě vedl k posteli, ale uvěřit bylo nemožné. „Pojď, posaď se.“

Už při pouhé představě toho, jak si sedám, jsem málem omdlel.

„Já… si sednout… nemůžu,“ vysoukal jsem ze sebe.

„Ach, Nienno Plačící!“ zaúpěl Ecthelion, protože mu právě došlo, co se stalo. „Lehni si a vydrž tady. Seženu nějakou pomoc.“

„Ne!“ zasténal jsem, „Prosím, ne…“ A pak jsem se odebral do spánku, který se velmi podobal bezvědomí.

 

***

 

Nebyl jsem jediný, kdo té noci přišel o svou čistotu. Neuplynul dlouhý čas a na Idril začaly být vidět první známky požehnaného stavu. A pohled na ni, na její spokojený klid, a na Tuora, který se tvářil vždycky tak hrdě s rukou na manželčině bříšku, mi opět dodával ztracenou chuť do života. Vždyť děti byly pro Eldar pravým požehnáním (nerodily se tak často jako děti smrtelníků) a já se již nemohl dočkat, až pohlédnu na nový život.

Začal jsem znovu pracovat. Plnil jsem svědomitě povinnosti, které mi Turgon ukládal, a ve volném čase jsem psal knihy. Byla to vesměs dějepisná pojednání, záznamy vzpomínek na události v Amanu i ty další. Uplynuly již pět set tři roky od našeho příchodu do Středozemě a bylo tedy co zapisovat. Celé dny jsem trávil za psacím stolem a zvuk pera škrábajícího o pergamen se mi stal útěchou v mém bezútěšném žití.

Také Maeglin se vrhnul do své práce, takže jsem ho sotva zahlédl. Trávil mnoho dní v horách, kde hledal kovy, z nichž by pak koval věci pro mír i válku. A pozoruhodná díla vzešla z jeho rukou.

Ani se strýcem jsem se teď příliš nestýkal. Král nechal posílit hlídky v obavě ze Sudby Noldor a Ecthelion byl tedy často pryč. Pokud jsme se přece jen sešli, viděl jsem na něm, že není šťasten. A bylo mi líto Ectheliona, který se velmi rmoutil právě jen kvůli mému neštěstí. Toužil totiž povědět králi, co se stalo, ale já mu připomněl, že je pod přísahou. Nechtěl jsem, aby to věděl někdo další.

 

Ač byly hlídky bdělé, na město pomalu padal jakýsi stísněný pocit. Ani já jsem si nebyl jistý, jestli je pouhé zvýšení počtu sráží moudrým řešením. Tuor, posel Ulmův, přece králi radil, aby Gondolin opustil. Mandosova kletba se měla naplnit. Jenže Turgon byl přesvědčený o nedobytnosti města a Maeglin ho v tom názoru utvrzoval. A s těmito dvěma se hádat nemělo velký smysl. Na téma Ulmovo poselství se po Tuorově příjezdu vedlo mnoho vášnivých debat a výsledek byl vždy stejný: posílíme hlídky, zůstáváme.

 

_Turgon sedí na hraně stolu a oči mu těkají po tvářích přítomných. Svolal Radu. V pohledech mužů se zračí nervozita, nikdo si nepřeje promluvit první. I mně se chvěje ruka, když mě požádá, abych provedl zápis._

_„Tak co bude? Co mi k tomu řeknete? Ilwë?!“ vyzve král jednoho z poradců._

_Tmavovlasý elf v rudém a zlatém šatu krátce přemýšlí. Pak se nadechne a spustí vyrovnaným hlasem: „Ulmo je velký, můj králi. A mějme na zřeteli, že jako jediný z Valar zachoval Vyhnancům přízeň. Jeho moc je značná a proudí těmi největšími řekami i nejmenšími potůčky a je tedy dobře spraven o tom, co se děje. A pokud vysílá posla, který praví, že se Sudba blíží naplnění, zdá se mi moudré poslechnout. Má rada tedy zní: Opusťme Gondolin.“_

_Je opět ticho. V Turgonově pohledu se zračí nesouhlas._

_„Glorfindeli,“ osloví poté kapitána, „Můžete, prosím, přítomným pánům popsat vojenské dispozice Gondolinu?“_

_„Kdyby se mě na to někdo zeptal – a on se nezeptá – tak já si myslím, že naše největší plus je to, že Nepřítel nemá páru, kde nás hledat. Ehm, pardon. Chtěl jsem říci, že strategická poloha města je výhodná a to nejen díky svému utajení,“ zasměje se Glorfindel, ale dál již pokračuje vážně. A je to dlouhá přednáška._

_„Nebudu zbaběle utíkat jenom proto, že mi to řekne nějaký Druhorozený!“ vykřikne Maeglin._

_„Ale Tuor Huorion je poslem Pána vod!“ namítne Galorn, další z poradců._

_„A to víte jak?“ opáčí jiný._

_Hádka se strhne náhle jako lavina v horách. Nestíhám psát. Turgon po chvíli udeří pěstí do stolu, aby zjednal klid._

_„Pokud nejsme schopni se dohodnout, prozatím navrhuji, abychom město neopouštěli a posílili hlídky do doby, než svolám další Radu. Tímto považujte jednání za ukončené. Děkuji vám za účast.“_

_Neodcházím s lehkým srdcem._

 

***

 

V královské kuchyni vládl shon a zmatek. Vůně jídel a kouř z mnoha ohňů se mísily v jakousi podivně páchnoucí mlhu. Zpod poklic velkých hrnců se valila pára, tuk stékající z rožněné zvěřiny syčel na rozpáleném uhlí a do toho všeho pobíhaly kuchařky a cukrářky v bílých zástěrách, poprášených cukrem, kořením a moukou. A očividně nebyly zrovna rády, že se jim tu pletu. Všechno se totiž připravovalo na oslavu yastarë, prvního dne roku a příchodu jara.

Glorfindel seděl v koutě na pytli s čočkou a jedl marmeládu přímo ze sklenice velkou lžící.

„Lorde Glorfindeli, tady jste!“ zvolal jsem, když jsem ho spatřil, „Hledám vás po celém městě už od rána. Co to tu děláte?“

„Mlsám. Chcete taky?“ odvětil bezelstně a strčil mi zavařeninu pod nos.

„Nechápu, jak to můžete jíst,“ ušklíbl jsem se.

„Normálně, je to dobré,“ řekl s pusou plnou zavařených jahod.

„Já se cpát jako vy, vážím asi tak dvě stě patnáct liber.“

„Mám rychlé spalování,“ zasmál se, „Cože jste to potřeboval?“

Vrazil jsem mu štos listin, na kterých byl potřeba jeho podpis, a poněkud rezignovaně od něj převzal marmeládu.

„Nienno, ty dobrá Plačko! Uroň za mě slzu, protože se mě Turgon rozhodl zničit svými lejstry!“ zaúpěl teatrálně a rozesmál tím všechny poblíž. Mě ne. Stál jsem nad ním a trpělivě čekal, dokud nenačmárá své zbrklé tengwy všude tam, kam bylo třeba.

 

„Héj, narážejte sudy!“ ozval se radostný mladický hlas někoho, kdo právě přiběhl do kuchyně. Otočil jsem se tím směrem a spatřil Nimfaela z Domu zlatého květu, Glorfindelova příbuzného. Zlatovlasý kapitán vyskočil a rozběhl se mu v ústrety.

„Co se děje, ty ztřeštěný kříženče Nolda se sirénou?“ zasmál se a hleděl na Nimfaela v napjatém očekávání.

„Jestli myslíš mou matku, není to siréna, ale Vanya. Ale máš pravdu, že ječí strašně,“ odvětil mladík se smíchem, ale pak se tajemně usmál: „Neříkej, že to ještě nevíš, Glorfindeli.“

„Co bych měl vědět?!“ znejistěl bojovník, „Okamžitě to koukej vyklopit!“

Nimfael vyskočil na velkou bednu s bramborami, neodpustil si dramatickou pauzu a pak slavnostně zvolal: „Na vědomost se dává, že naše krásná paní Idril Celebrindal porodila syna! Oči má šedé po matce, ale jinak je to prý celý Tuor!“

A pak se rozesmál a smál se i Glorfindel, který ho objímal, a já se taky smál a trošku jsem plakal.


	11. Kapitola XI.

Chvíli jsem váhal, než jsem zlehka zaklepal na dveře Idriliných komnat. Ozvalo se tiché dále. Vstoupil jsem do místnosti zalité sluncem; okna byla otevřená dokořán a propouštěla do pokoje svěží jarní vzduch. Mírný vánek si pohrával s průsvitnými závěsy a čechral Idriliny vlasy. Přivítala mě úsměvem a položila mi prst na ústa, abych byl tiše. Věnoval jsem jí kytici prvních fialek, přivoněla k nim a jednu mi vetkla do vlasů za uchem. Pak mi pokynula a já ji následoval.

Přistoupil jsem ke kolébce a srdce mi samou radostí na chvíli přestalo bít, když jsem spatřil spícího chlapečka. Byl překrásný. Ve tváři měl jakoby nebeské světlo a již teď bylo znát, že bude mít krásu a moudrost Eldar a sílu a pevnost lidských mužů.

„Je nádherný,“ zašeptal jsem a Celebrindal s úsměvem přikývla. „Jak mu budete říkat?“

„Eärendil.“

 

Idril přivřela dveře dětského pokoje tak, abychom nerušili spícího Eärendila, ale aby ho zaslechla, kdyby začal plakat. Vyzvala mě, abych se posadil, a já s vděkem přijal nabízené místo v pohodlné lenošce. Mlčel jsem ale, protože jsem náhle netušil, jak začít hovor. Ptát se jí, jak se má, nemělo smysl. Bylo to víc než zjevné; zářila štěstím jako Fëanorův klenot.

„Tak… jak se máš, Gilione?“ zeptala se nakonec ona.

„Bývalo lépe. Ale i hůře. Hodně teď pracuji,“ odpověděl jsem popravdě. Chvíli si mě se zájmem prohlížela.

„Nevím, čím to může být, ale vypadáš nějak… jinak,“ řekla pak. „Co se s tebou stalo?“

Pokrčil jsem rameny. Ještě stále jsem se cítil provinile za to, že jí Maeglin svou scénou pokazil svatbu, a o událostech, které následovaly, se raději nezmiňovat.

„Stále se tak trápíš pro Maeglina?“

Neodpověděl jsem, protože to přece bylo jasné. A vlastně jsem si ani nebyl jistý, jestli to vůbec byla otázka nebo jen pouhé konstatování.

„Je teď ještě podivnější, než býval,“ zamýšlela se Idril nahlas, „Je zvláštní to říkat, ale mám z něho strach.“

Zahleděl jsem se na ni a četl v jejích bouřkových očích velkou obavu. Celebrindal byla moudrá a viděla věci budoucí, proto i mě její slova naplnila strachem.

„Kdysi jsi mi svěřila, že ti rozum říká, že Maeglin zradí,“ řekl jsem.

„Dnes jsem přesvědčená, že Gondolin padne a bude to jeho vinou. Jen nedokážu dohlédnout tak daleko, abych ti řekla kdy nebo jak. Gilione, mám jisté plány, ale mám-li být upřímná, nejsem si jistá, zda ti je mohu svěřit. Maeglin se totiž o nich nesmí dozvědět.“

Přemýšlel jsem jen krátce, než jsem řekl: „Neříkej mi nic, má paní. Miluji totiž Maeglina šílenou láskou a nemohu ti zaručit, že by to tajemství bylo u mne v bezpečí.“

„Takže bys zradil, kdyby naléhal?“

„Obávám se, že ano,“ zašeptal jsem a ucítil slzu, jak mi kane po tváři.

 

***

 

_Pak složil Fëanor strašlivou přísahu. Jeho sedm synů k němu rázem přiskočilo a společně složilo touž přísahu, a jejich tasené meče zasvítily rudě jako krev v záři pochodní. Složili přísahu, kterou nikdo nezruší a kterou by nikdo neměl skládat, při jménu samotného Ilúvatara. Přivolávali na sebe Věčnou tmu, jestliže ji nedodrží, za svědka jmenovali Manwëho, Vardu a posvátnou horu Taniquetil, a přísahali, že budou pronásledovat pomstou a nenávistí až do konce světa Valu, démona, elfa nebo ještě nezrozeného člověka a jakéhokoliv tvora, velkého či malého, dobrého či zlého, kterého přinese čas až do konce dnů, pakliže by držel, vzal nebo jim upíral silmaril, který jim patří._

_Tak mluvili Maedhros a Maglor a Celegorm, Curufin a Caranthir, Amrod a Amras, knížata Noldor, a mnozí se třásli, když slyšeli ta strašná slova._

Dopsal jsem poslední řádek, poprášil inkoust, aby zaschnul, a spokojeně se zahleděl na své dílo. Tenkrát jsem u toho byl stejně jako mnozí jiní. Ale vůbec nikdo tehdy nebyl schopen odhadnout ani zlomek toho, co tato strašlivá přísaha přinese. Ani sám Fëanor.

 

Ozvalo se tiché zaklepání. Podivil jsem se, kdo to může být, protože bylo už pozdě a nikoho jsem nečekal.

„Volno,“ pronesl jsem hlasitě, aniž bych zvednul hlavu od své knihy. Dveře se otevřely.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli jsem vítán.“

Maeglin! Ztuhnul jsem jako proměněný v kámen. Zůstal jsem šokovaně sedět a zíral na něj jako na přízrak. Méně bych čekal snad už jen samotného Nepřítele. Stál ve výseči světla, které sem proudilo z chodby (v pracovně hořela jen malá lampa), a tázavě na mě upíral své černé oči, jako by se ptal, dovolím-li mu vstoupit.

„Po… pojď dál, můj pane,“ vykoktal jsem ze sebe po chvíli, která mi připadala jako věčnost.

Potichu za sebou zavřel a já si všimnul, že nese velký proutěný koš s víkem. Začal jsem přemýšlet, co by v něm mohlo být a napadalo mě ledacos: od dobré večeře po jedovaté hady. Tyto myšlenky, když už nic jiného, alespoň trochu rozptýlily následky šoku a já byl schopen vstát a nabídnout mu, aby se posadil.

 

Maeglin byl chvíli zcela tiše; seděl předkloněn, lokty opřené o kolena, prsty zaklesnuté v sobě. Rozpuštěné vlasy mu zakrývaly tvář.

„Přišel jsem požádat o odpuštění,“ zašeptal pak, „Zachoval jsem se hanebně.“

Cítil jsem, jak je napjatý, jak je to pro něj těžké. Uvažoval jsem, jestli je tu z vlastní vůle, nebo zda strýc přece jen nakonec nemluvil s Turgonem a Maeglin nepřišel na králův popud. Ale ať to bylo tak či onak, v každém případě to bylo víc, než jsem kdy čekal.

„Říká se o mně mnoho zlého,“ pokračoval zastřeným hlasem, „ale jsem čestný muž. Svou lásku ti věnovat nemohu, ale nabízím ti své přátelství.“

Najednou jsem si nebyl jistý, jestli se mi to všechno jenom nezdá. Tohle musel být sen! Snažil jsem se nějak vzpamatovat. Štípnul jsem se do hřbetu ruky a opravdu to bolelo; jen mi to příliš nepomohlo.

„Omluv mě na okamžik,“ řekl jsem pak a odešel k umývadlu. Musel jsem do něj ponořit celý obličej, abych přišel k sobě. Z vlasů mi crčela voda, když jsem se vrátil k Maeglinovi a obřadně prohlásil: „Přijímám tvou omluvu i tvé přátelství.“

A on se usmál. A byl to nádherný, zářivý, oslňující úsměv, který patřil jen mně.

„Mám pro tebe dárek,“ řekl a naklonil se ke košíku. Odklopil víko, zašátral oběma rukama vevnitř a vytáhl malé, černé štěně.

Těch šoků na mě bylo prostě moc. Vypískl jsem radostí jako dítě, které dostalo něco, po čem už dlouho toužilo. Maeglin se rozesmál a podal mi zvířátko. Vzal jsem ho opatrně do náruče.

„Je to dobrý pes. Nejlepší z vrhu. Matkou je strýcova lovecká fena Morlótë,“ informoval mě o hodnotě daru. A že to byl dar vskutku královský.

„Jak se jmenuje?“ zeptal jsem se a tu mi štěně začalo olizovat obličej.

Maeglin pokrčil rameny a řekl: „Je tvůj, nějak ho pojmenuj.“

Chvíli jsem uvažoval. Pejsek byl černý jako noc, jen nad čumákem měl malou stříbřitou skvrnku. Zasmál jsem se, protože mi něčím připomínal Maeglina.

„Mormírë,“ řekl jsem nakonec.

„Černý klenot,“ zopakoval to jméno Maeglin, „To je hezké.“ Usmál se, pohladil štěně a zadíval se na mě, jako by o něčem uvažoval. „Ale co,“ řekl pak rozverně, mávl rukou a políbil mě na tvář. A já byl šťastný, šťastný, šťastný a zase jenom šťastný.


	12. Kapitola XII.

Pískl jsem na psa. To ztřeštěné, dlouhonohé stvoření se vyřítilo z keřů, rozběhlo se ke mně, skočilo mi do náruče, začalo mě olizovat a málem mě při tom povalilo. Ze štěněte vyrostl velký pes.

„Dej pokoj, Mírë!“ smál jsem se, ale neposlechl mě.

Eärendil přiběhl k nám, vážně se na Mormírëho zadíval, nakrčil nos a sešpulil rtíky. Byli stejně staří (na jaře slavili pět let) a vyrůstali spolu.

„Mírë, buď hodný pejsek. Nesmíš zlobit strýčka Giliona!“ huboval zvíře svým jasným, dětským hláskem a důležitě při tom vztyčil ukazovák.

Zasmál jsem se, protože mi tím gestem připomenul Tuora. Byli si strašně podobní. Smála se i Idril, která to celé pozorovala z balkonu, a dokonce i Maeglin sedící na obrubníku jedné z fontán.

Bylo parné léto. Kamenné ulice města se rozpálily jako kovářská výheň a jinde než v příjemném stínu zahrad nebylo možné pobýt. Mormírë mi utekl a skočil do kašny. Moudrý pes. Chvíli se ráchal ve vodě a packou naháněl stříbrné rybky. Když ke mně opět přiběhl, oklepal se a odměnil mě tak studenou sprchou, byl jsem mu za to vlastně vděčný. Ve vodní tříšti se blýskla duha. 

Eärendil vypískl, protože taky schytal pár kapek. Vyrazil k Maeglinovi, který ho ještě v běhu zachytil v podpaží a zdvihl vysoko nad hlavu. Byl na ně krásný pohled: byli jako den a noc. Eärendil plavovlasý, s očima šedýma jako bouřkové nebe, Lómion temný, ale zářivý, oděný do úzkých černých nohavic a prosté bílé košile. Rozpuštěné vlasy mu sahaly téměř dopasu a leskly se modře jako havraní peří. Eärendilovy kadeře zatím splývaly sotva na ramena, vlnily se a žily svým vlastním, zlatistvým životem.

„Strýčku Maegline,“ smál se chlapec, „Pusť mě, pusť!“ Bosýma nohama kmital ve vzduchu, dokud ho Maeglin nepostavil na zem. Pak odběhl, ale zase se vrátil nesa svůj dřevěný mečík.

„Bude boj?“ zeptal se Lómion s hranou vážností a zvědavě pozvedl obočí.

„Jo,“ přikývl Eärendil. Pak se na chvíli zamyslel (a bylo to vskutku rozkošné ho pozorovat, když přemýšlel) a dodal: „Ale radši chci zabít strýčka Giliona.“

Maeglin vyprskl smíchy, když se podíval mým směrem. Pozoroval jsem ho značně nechápavě.

„Strýček Gilion je knihomol, drahoušku. Nedržel meč asi tak tisíc let!“ smál se, „Nedá se nic dělat, ale asi budeš muset zabít mě.“

„To není pravda!“ zvolal jsem, „Já jsem náhodou dobrý šermíř, abyste věděli.“ Ale abych se přiznal, spíše jsem býval dobrý šermíř. Mimo pravidelný výcvik, který v Gondolinu musejí absolvovat všichni muži, jsem naposled opravdu bojoval kdysi v Nevrastu.

„Ale vážně budeš muset bojovat se strýčkem Maeglinem, Eärendile. Mormírë by mě jistě chtěl bránit a mohlo by se něco stát,“ vyvlékl jsem se z toho diplomaticky.

„Tak jo,“ souhlasil Eärendil.

Maeglin vyskočil na širokou obrubu vodotrysku, která mohla sloužit jako lavička, rozpřáhl ruce a zvolal: „Dejte mi můj meč!“ Pak se mu v očích blýsklo něco šibalského – zřejmě ho napadla další z jeho bláznivých her – ukázal na mě a pravil: „Ty hnusný skřete! Ano, s tebou mluvím! Kde jsi s tím mečem pro Temného pána?!“ Když jsem se na chvíli zarazil, mrkl na mě a tiše dodal: „To jsem jako já.“ A zachechtal se děsivým smíchem.

Pochopil jsem pravidla, rozcuchal si vlasy a nasadil skřehotavý hlas orqui: „Už běžím, můj strašný pane.“ Klátivou chůzí jsem spěchal pro další dřevěný mečík, který byl opřený o jabloň. Když jsem ho podal Maeglinovi (tedy Temnému pánovi), řekl jsem: „Ó vaše ukrutnosti, jste si jistý, že se můžete měřit s tím zlatovlasým elfským bojovníkem, který vás vyzývá na souboj?“

S tím jsem vysadil rozesmátého Eärendila naproti Maeglinovi a ten si klekl na jedno koleno, aby byl s dítětem na stejné úrovni.

„Neměj péči, ty odporný skřetí zbabělče. Dám si toho elfa k večeři!“ zvolal a vtom na něj Eärendil zaútočil.

Boj trval jen krátce. Lómion vykryl několik ran a pak záměrně odhalil hrudník, aby ho Eärendil mohl zasáhnout.

„Ach běda, jsem poražen! Umíráááám!“ vykřikl a padl po zádech do fontány.

Eärendil tleskal a výskal. Zvonivý smích jeho matky se nesl zahradou jako hudba a ani já se tomu neubránil, když se poražený Temný pán vyhrabal z kašny, vyplivl trochu vody a začal si ždímat promáčené vlasy. Jakmile vylezl ven, odhodil mokrou košili na jeden z keřů, aby uschla. A já se přistihl, že nedokážu odtrhnout oči od jeho nahé hrudi, toho štíhlého, svalnatého těla, které se pokryté průzračnými kapkami lesklo jako skvělý klenot. Byl nádherný. Tak nádherný, že mě bolelo u srdce.

„Strýčku Maegline,“ řekl najednou Eärendil velmi vážným hlasem, „Neměl bys tu chodit nahatý! Dívá se na nás maminka!“

Já i Lómion jsme vyprskli smíchy. Eärendil se mračil, ale pak se také rozesmál a Mormírë nadšeně zaštěkal na znamení, že nám rozumí. Byla to šťastná chvíle. Už jsem říkal, že jsou děti pro Eldar pravým požehnáním?

 

***

 

Král nervózně přecházel od krbu k oknu a od okna ke krbu a bezděčně si pohrával s přívěskem, co zdobil stojáček jeho modrého kabátce; z tváře nebylo možno rozeznat, co se mu honí hlavou. Místností zavládlo napjaté ticho, které houstlo s každým Turgonovým krokem. Mužové ve zbroji, kteří stáli u dveří, se po sobě nejistě dívali a očividně měli strach z toho, jak bude reagovat. I já jsem se cítil nesvůj a to jsem se tu objevil více méně náhodou.

„Jak to myslíte, že se ztratil?!“ zařval z ničeho nic Turgon opíraje se oběma rukama o stůl. Vypadal jako šelma chystající se ke skoku.

Strážní, kteří přinesli zprávu, mimoděk udělali krok vzad. Král se zhluboka nadechl. Odhadoval jsem, že v duchu počítá do desíti, aby se uklidnil. Zřejmě jsem se nemýlil, protože poté už pokračoval velice klidně.

„Takže ještě jednou. Elemakkile, Haldore, vy mi tvrdíte, že lord Lómion se prostě ztratil. Jen tak. Zčistajasna. Chápu to dobře?“

Elemakkil pokorně sklonil hlavu a promluvil: „Ne tak docela, vaše veličenstvo. Lord Maeglin vyjel těžit do hor jako obvykle. Na tom by nebylo nic divného, ale měl se vrátit již před třemi dny a neukázal se, takže jsme dostali starost, vyslali jsme hlídky a po lordu Maeglinovi ani po nikom z jeho družiny není nikde ani památky. Ztratil se, můj králi.“

„To se mi ani za mák nelíbí,“ řekl zamyšleně Turgon, spíše sám pro sebe. „Elemakkile,“ přikázal pak, „Pátrejte po něm dál a hlaste mi každou maličkost. A zavolejte mi sem Ectheliona.“

„Ano, pane,“ odpověděli strážní jednohlasně a odspěchali z pracovny.

Turgon se otočil směrem ke mně a věnoval mi nespokojený pohled. Asi až teď si uvědomil, že tu stále ještě stojím. Snad se mi to zdálo, ale prohlížel si mě podezíravě.

„Vy o tom samozřejmě nic nevíte, Gilione?“

Nenapadalo mě, co bych o tom měl vědět. Byl jsem tou zprávou zaskočen stejně jako král, ne-li více.

„Absolutně nic,“ odpověděl jsem.

„A netušíte alespoň, kde by mohl být?“

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou.

„I kvůli vám doufám, že je v pořádku a brzy se vrátí,“ řekl tiše a položil mi ruku na rameno. Chvíli mě sledoval. Cítil jsem se trochu nesvůj. „Teď běžte. Za chvíli dorazí váš strýc a potřebuji s ním mluvit soukromně.“

„Jistě,“ přikývl jsem a opustil místnost.

 

Jakmile jsem se vrátil do svých pokojů, vyběhl mi vstříc Mormírë, aby se na mě vrhnul a olízal mi tvář, jak to měl ve zvyku. Když ale spatřil můj výraz, soucitně zakňučel, otřel se mi o okraj pláště a doprovodil mě ke křeslu, kde se mi schoulil k nohám. Až cestou od krále mi totiž začalo docházet, co se stalo. Maeglin byl pryč. Napadaly mě hrozné věci. Co když je mrtvý?!

Proklínal jsem se za to, že už zase pláču. Poslední dny byly přece tak šťastné! Našli jsme k sobě s Lómionem cestu a stali se dobrými přáteli, což pro mě bylo více, než jsem kdy mohl doufat. A teď se ztratil…

Dlouho jsem přemítal nad tím, co jsem kdy komu udělal, že si nezasloužím ani tu malou trošku štěstí. A pokud ano, je vykoupena něčím strašlivým. Zřejmě jsem pak na chvíli usnul, protože ke mně přišel podivný sen; nebo to možná bylo vidění, to nevím.

 

_Maeglin stojí nádherný, hrozivý a temný na obrubě kašny a mává mečem. A není to dřevěná hračka Eärendilova, tohle je černý Anguirel! Město okolo hoří, stromy a keře v zahradě uchvacují plameny, voda ve fontánách vře tím strašným žárem._

_Zaslechnu vykřiknout Celebrindal. Tiskne si k hrudi křehké tělíčko svého syna a snaží se uniknout. Maeglinův šílený smích mě naplňuje hrůzou. Drží ji za ruku. Pevně. Nepustí ji. Jeho černá zbroj se zlatorudě leskne ve světle požáru; Idril je oděna bíle, šaty prosakuje krev._

_„Ne!“ vykřiknu._

 

Procitl jsem s výkřikem na rtech. Srdce mi bilo jako srdce uštvaného koně. Studený pot mi slepil vlasy na skráních. Mormírë si zakryl oči packou, stáhl ocas mezi nohy a znepokojivě kňučel. Dělo se něco zlého.


	13. Kapitola XIII.

Glorfindelův tlustý cop se hrozivě míhal vzduchem, kopíroval bojovníkovy pohyby a byl stejně smrtonosný jako ocas štíra. V jednom okamžiku vás to zlaté nebezpečí udeřilo do očí a zcela vás oslepilo, aby vás v následujícím srazilo na kolena prudkou ranou do slabin. V kombinaci s kapitánovým břitkým ostřím se jednalo o nejnebezpečnější zbraň v celém Gondolinu.

Pozoroval jsem výcvik pod Glorfindelovým vedením a bylo to jako sledovat boj s běsnícím živlem. Bojovník se jen zlehka dotýkal země, vznášel se jako dravá vážka, leskl se v elegantním víru stříbrné a zlaté – meče a vlasů. Jeho protivník, mladičký Sinda, dokázal vzdorovat sotva pár vteřin. Ani se nenadál a ležel v prachu, špičku Glorfindelova meče na krku. Kapitán se spokojeně usmál a pomohl mu vstát.

„Další!“ pohodil hlavou k zástupu mladých elfů. Nikomu se očividně příliš nechtělo.

„Já bych šel,“ ozval se tmavovlasý chlapec, ve kterém jsem po krátké chvíli poznal Glorfindelova herolda.

„Tak pojď, Erestore,“ zazubil se kapitán a zaujal pozici.

To, co se dělo pak, bylo nepopsatelné. Nebyl to boj, byl to tanec. Plavý a temný splynuli v pravidelném rytmu ladných pohybů. Stříbřité čepele se vždy sotva znatelně mihly vzduchem, aby o sebe zazvonily v těch nejméně očekávaných místech. Byl v tom naprostý soulad a přesto bylo znát, že je to skutečný souboj, že nejsou na ničem domluveni. Vždy když některý z nich vykryl útok, střetli se krátce očima a já pochopil: Znali se. Znali se nejlépe, jak se lze znát. Rozuměli si beze slov, bezmezně si důvěřovali. Milovali se.

Kousnul jsem se do spodního rtu, abych se ovládnul a nemusel plakat. Záviděl jsem jim totiž. Strašně moc.

„Dneska to ještě nic není,“ pošeptal mi vedle stojící mladík a potměšile do mě šťouchl loktem, „To byste měl vidět, jak do sebe jdou, když se pohádají.“

„Hádají se často?“ zeptal jsem se, protože mi nedalo se nezeptat.

„Skoro pořád. Erestor je hrozná žárlivka,“ zasmál se.

V ten okamžik souboj skončil. Erestor se posbíral ze země s úsměvem od ucha k uchu a oprašoval si písek z černé suknice.

„Další!“ zahlásil nevzrušeně Glorfindel. Snad se ani nezadýchal.

 

Podvečer se pomalu chýlil k svému konci, na výcvikové prostranství padl stín a od hor vál studený vítr. Zabalil jsem se do pláště, protože mi začínalo být chladno.

„Ale copak, copak, Gilione? Je vám zima?“ zasmál se Glorfindel, z jehož propocených vlasů stoupala pára. „Měl byste se trochu hýbat, stojíte tu celý den. Co takhle souboj?“

„Snad někdy jindy,“ zkusil jsem zaprotestovat. Meč, který po mně hodil, jsem zachytil spíše reflexivně.

„Postřeh!“ křikl a já zaujal postoj. Paměť těla sahá daleko; dávno naučené pohyby se mi vybavily neskutečně rychle, jakmile jsem sevřel prsty na jílci. Stačil jsem ale udělat sotva pár kroků, když se mi za zády ozval výkřik.

„Héj! Pane Gilione, nesu vám skvělou novinu!“ Hlas patřil Nimfaelovi. Otočil jsem hlavu a rázem se octnul na zemi, protože Glorfindel na nějaké noviny nedbal a útočil dál. Z mělké rány v nadloktí mi začala stékat krev.

„Pane Gilione, to je dobře že sedíte! Nevstávejte a nebo se aspoň něčeho držte!“ smál se mladík.

„Tak mluv!“ vykřikl jsem a ohnal se po něm mečem. Rukou mi projela vlna bolesti.

„Váš milovaný lord Lómion se vrátil!“

„Co to povídáš?!“ vydechl jsem, vyskočil se země, odhodil meč a v tom náhlém návalu štěstí Nimfaela objal.

„Nimfaeli, ty jsi nejenom potomek sirény, ale i té největší drbny v Gondolinu!“ smál se Glorfindel, „Ale aspoň jsi poslem dobrých zpráv.“

Ta poslední slova jsem už sotva zaslechl, protože jsem utíkal jako vítr směrem ke královské věži. Maeglin se vrátil!

 

Vřítil jsem se do paláce a nemohl popadnout dech, když jsem vyběhl schody do křídla, kde sídlil Maeglin. Z jeho komnat právě vyšla služebná. Tvářila se ustaraně; odnášela totiž podnos s jídlem zcela netknutým. Hleděla na mě poněkud vyděšeně – byl jsem zpocený, pokrytý prachem, velmi provizorním obvazem na paži už zase prosakovala krev.

„Mohu dál?“ vyhrkl jsem na ni, až samým leknutím vyjekla.

„A… ano. Lord Lómion odpočívá, ale jistě vás přijme. Už hovořil s jeho veličenstvem králem,“ odpověděla.

Poděkoval jsem jí úsměvem a ne zcela ohleduplně vrazil do pokoje. Maeglin ležel na posteli, byl zraněný, pobledlý a vyčerpaný, ale zcela očividně živý! Rozběhl jsem se k němu, vzal ho za ruku a přitiskl si jeho chladné prsty k tváři.

„Jsem tak rád, že jsi v pořádku!“ vykřikl jsem a cítil slzy obrovské úlevy, jak mi vstupují do očí a stékají přes okraj víček.

„Myslím, že nejsem v pořádku,“ odvětil Maeglin bezbarvým hlasem. Ta slova se jen těžko vydrala z rozpraskaných rtů a znělo to jako chřestění vyschlých kostí.Vyděšeně jsem mu pohlédl do očí. Byly prázdné. Nebylo v nich nic. Jejich světlo zmizelo.

„Pro lásku Valar!“ vydechl jsem.

„Ano, Valar,“ zašeptal Maeglin jako ze sna, „S jedním z nich jsem mluvil…“

 

Zíral jsem na něj a nedokázal ze sebe vypravit ani hlásku. Maeglinův pohled byl zcela nepřítomný; hleděl skrze mne kamsi daleko, jako bych tu ani nebyl. Bylo ticho. Mohl jsem slyšet vlastní krev, jak mi šumí v žilách a dere se napovrch sečnou ranou.

Po chvíli, aniž by se na mě podíval, řekl: „Gilione, musím ti něco svěřit. Králi jsem to neřekl, nemohl jsem. Nalhal jsem mu, že jsem se ztratil v horách a dlouho bloudil, než jsem nalezl cestu zpět.“

„Lhal jsi králi?!“

„Nemohl jsem jinak. Ale pravda mě tíží a já mám pocit, že zemřu, když to nikomu nepovím. Jen mi slib, že to nevyzradíš! Už jen kvůli té velké lásce, kterou ke mně chováš! Slibuješ?“

Kývl jsem, ale neřekl jsem nic. Tušil jsem, že se stalo něco strašného a nechtěl jsem slibovat něco, co nedokážu splnit.

„Já zradil, Gilione,“ zašeptal, „Prodal jsem Gondolin jako lacinou děvku.“

„Co to povídáš?!“ vykřikl jsem, vyskočil na nohy, uchopil ho za ramena a nevěřícně na něj hleděl.

„Ach ano, prodal jsem Gondolin. Zprvu mě mučil a týral a já vydržel; ale pak mi nabídl vládu nad městem a přízeň Idril Celebrindal. Tomu jsem neodolal. Všechno jsem mu řekl.“

„Komu?!“ zařval jsem zděšeně, ale znal jsem odpověď.

„Vždyť víš…“ řekl tiše a zavřel oči. „Ach Gilione, tolik chci plakat, ale nedokážu to.“

Trvalo pouhý okamžik, než jsem se rozběhl ke dveřím. Musím varovat krále. Nepřítel teď ví, kde nás hledat, a může udeřit brzy! To bylo zlé. Ale ještě nebylo pozdě. Ještě můžeme opustit město a spasit holý život.

„Počkej!“ zvolal zoufale Maeglin.

Zarazil jsem se mezi dveřmi a otočil se na něj. Ten pohled mě zabíjel. Byl tak bledý, tak slabý, tak nešťastný. Jakými hrůzami ho Morgoth trýznil, než ho donutil uvěřit svým lžím?

„Gilione, pro smilování Ilúvatara tě prosím, neříkej to králi! Porušil jsem zákon, opustil jsem Tumladen a on mě ztrestá. Chceš, abych zemřel jako můj otec?!“

 

_Stisknu pevně víčka, když Temný elf padá, ale ještě dlouho poté se nemůžu zbavit té neodbytné vzpomínky, jak se jeho plášť třepotá proti srázu Caragdûr, z něhož ho právě svrhli. Vypadalo to, jako když náhlý poryv větru odnese košili z prádelní šňůry, bylo v tom něco stejně osudového._

 

Stál jsem nemoha se pohnout a v hlavě mi vířilo příliš mnoho myšlenek. Nedokázal jsem unést pomyšlení, že budu mlčet. Ale stejně tak jsem prostě nedovedl Maeglina zabít tím, že promluvím.

„Gilione, já udělám cokoliv! Jen to nikomu neříkej, prosím… Slyšíš, co říkám?! Udělám cokoliv!“ zajíkal se beznadějí a právě tehdy do mé mysli vstoupila temnota.

„Připoutej se ke mně,“ pronesl jsem pevně a ta slova se rozlehla místností jako slova Sudby. A bezpochyby jimi byla, neboť zradil Lómion a stejně tak jsem zradil já. Zradili jsme město, krále, zradili jsme sami sebe.

 

Bylo ticho. Maeglin seděl se zavřenýma očima a přemýšlel. Dopřál jsem mu čas, klidně jsem se posadil do jednoho z křesel a trpělivě očekával odpověď. Slyšel jsem jeho bolestný dech a plnilo mě to strašným žalem.

„Dobrá,“ vzlykl.

Chvíli mi trvalo, než mi došlo, co právě řekl. Poté jsem radostně vyskočil a běžel k němu a bylo mi jedno, že je město ztraceno, bylo mi jedno, že se naplní Mandosova kletba, bylo mi jedno, že jsem zradil krále, protože Maeglin bude můj!

Chtěl jsem ho obejmout, ale zadržel mě.

„Počkej ještě,“ řekl, „Bude to jenom mezi námi dvěma, dobře? Nechci, aby se to někdo dozvěděl.“

Přikývl jsem. Ani já jsem si nepřál učinit ze svazku s mužem veřejnou záležitost. Ať to bylo, jak chtělo, většina elfů se k téhle lásce stále ještě stavěla značně nepřátelsky.

„Necítím se zatím zcela zdráv, abych ten svazek zpečetil,“ zašeptal Maeglin a já to chápal. Byl opravdu zbědovaný. „Přijmi zatím tento prsten jako znamení mého slibu.“

Stáhl si z prstu překrásný šperk. Byl zhotoven z černého kovu, který se leskl jako sklo; říkal mu galvorn. Jedinou ozdobou tmavé obroučky byl umně vsazený, čirý diamant ve tvaru kapky. Chvějící se rukou mi prsten podal a já si jej navlékl na prsteník. Oplátkou jsem mu věnoval ten otcův se safírem. A pak jsem to už nedokázal držet a rozplakal se. Možná štěstím, možná ze strachu, nevím. Bylo to příliš mnoho pocitů.

Objal jsem Maeglina, jako by mi ho ještě někdo mohl vzít a já ho měl ochránit vlastním tělem. Objal jsem ho v šíleném strachu z toho, co bude. Objal jsem ho z prosté, čisté lásky, kterou jsem k němu cítil. Pak jsme se políbili. A byl to horký, slaný, zoufalý polibek dvou zatracených.

„Lži mi, Maegline. Říkej mi, že mě miluješ!“ žádal jsem ho s pláčem.

Zajel mi prsty do vlasů a nešťastně se usmál. Nemiloval mě, nikdy by nemohl. Ale tak snadno se věřilo slovům, která zazněla z jeho úst: „Miluji tě, Gilione. Strašně moc tě miluji.“


	14. Kapitola XIV.

Vystoupil jsem z lázně a zabalil se do měkké osušky. Hleděl jsem na sebe do zrcadla, když jsem si do kůže vtíral vonný olej, a usmíval se. Nemohl jsem se neusmívat. Vždyť dnes konečně nastal den, kdy se ke mně Maeglin připoutá!

Uplynul měsíc od našeho zasnoubení, od té strašlivé noci plné zoufalství a slz. Zapomněli jsme rychle na svou zradu. Byli jsme šťastni (nebo alespoň já byl) a bylo až podivně snadné předstírat, že je vše v pořádku, že se nic nestalo. Před ostatními i před sebou.

Vysušil jsem si vlasy ručníkem a oblékl koupací plášť. Zatímco jsem čekal, až mi vlhké prameny zcela doschnou, probíral jsem se svou garderobou a hledal vhodný oděv. Nemohl jsem se rozhodnout. Vyskládal jsem na postel několik slavnostních rób, nad nimiž jsem pak zamyšleně postával, bezděčně si pohrávaje s vlasy. Maeglin bude jistě v černé. Ale kterou mám zvolit já?

Čím blíže to bylo, tím víc jsem byl nervózní. Sám sebe jsem peskoval za to, jak směšně se chovám. Připadal jsem si jako mladičká nevěsta, čemuž jsem se musel přinejmenším pousmát. Mormírë na mě hleděl nechápavě a s nevelkým zájmem, v klidu se povaloval v pelechu a okusoval jednu ze svých hraček.

„Poraď, Mírë,“ promluvil jsem na psa bezradně, „Kterou? Co tuhle vínovou?“

Černý klenot zvedl oči a věnoval mi znuděný pohled. Kdyby tak mohl promluvit. To bych si vyslechl věci!

„S tebou je taky řeč,“ povzdechl jsem si a odložil problém s oblékáním na později.

Rozčesal jsem si vlasy a zapletl je tak, aby držely stříbrnou čelenku. Byl to rodinný šperk s modrými a čirými kameny, které tvořily otcův erbovní znak – stříbrný topolový list.

„Ach, atto, mohl bys být hrdý na syna, jako jsem já?“ zašeptal jsem smutně, když jsem prsty pohladil onu obroučku ve svém účesu.

 

Ozvalo se zaklepání. Pochvíli znovu. Zaklel jsem a přepásal si lehký oděv dříve, než jsem šel otevřít. Byl to Ecthelion. Zřejmě právě dorazil z hlídky, protože ještě neodložil zbroj a šaty mu pokrýval prach.

„Kam se tak parádíš?“ zeptal se udiveně namísto pozdravu.

Tajemně jsem se usmál. „Mám něco důležitého.“

„To by mě skutečně zajímalo, co může být tak důležité, že kvůli tomu voníš jako růžová zahrada a…“ zarazil se, když se zahleděl na oděvy rozprostřené na lůžku, „…oblékáš se jako na veselku.“

Trochu mi zatrnulo, ale ihned vzápětí jsem se uklidnil. Ne, nemohl to tušit. Byl to jen příměr. Zcela jistě.

Zapřemýšlel jsem, jestli mu to nemám říct. Byl jsem si jistý, že to nikomu dalšímu nepoví, když ho požádám. A navíc jsem cítil obrovské nutkání někomu se pochlubit, s někým to štěstí sdílet. A ta touha byla silnější než já.

Pomalu jsem zvedl levou ruku hřbetem ke strýci a několikrát lehce zaviklal Maeglinovým prstenem. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si to gesto vyložil.

„Ale to je přece…!“ vykřikl nevěřícně.

„Je,“ potvrdil jsem mu a zazubil se.

„Můj ty Manwë! Dítě! Kdy? Jak?“ vychrlil ze sebe a objal mě tak silně, že jsem si myslel, že mě snad rozmačká.

„Nemůžu ti říct nic bližšího. Dohodli jsme se, že to budeme držet v tajnosti. To je moudré, nemyslíš? A také doufám, že o tom budeš mlčet,“ sdělil jsem strýci, jak se věci mají.

„Jistě,“ řekl tiše a poněkud zklamaně si odkašlal. Pak se krátce zamyslel a dodal: „Jestli ti můžu radit, vezmi si tu šedomodrou. Ta ti moc sluší.“

 

***

 

Skryté zákoutí zahrady, jenž jsme si vybrali pro naše spojení, tonulo v měsíčním světle. Stříbrná záře padala jako rosa a odrážela se na stéblech trávy a velkých listech mallornů. Stáli jsme dlouho mlčky v kamenném výklenku a dívali se na sebe. Byli jsme tu sami. Za svědky jsme zvolili jen mladé, štíhlé stromy a mramorovou sochu Vardy Elentári, které Sindar říkají Elbereth.

Maeglin byl skvostný: oděný v dlouhém, černém, sametovém kabátci s vysokým límcem a úzkých nohavicích. Opasek zdobila lesklá tepaná spona a masivní nákončí ve tvaru dubového listu. Do vlasů měl vpleteny perly a stříbrné řetízky, které se třpytily v temné řece jeho kadeří, jako se leskne voda rychle proudící přes oblázky. Víčka a spánky mu zdobila tmavomodrá kresba; byla to písmena spletená v ornament tak dovedně, že tvořila obraz a zároveň slova modlitby.

Mně písmem ozdobil skráně Ecthelion a ruka se mu při tom chvěla. Přemýšlel jsem, kdo tuto službu poskytl Maeglinovi, ale netázal jsem se.

„Opravdu to chceš udělat?“ zeptal jsem se tiše, protože se mě náhle zmocnila nejistota.

„Jistě. Slíbil jsem ti to přece,“ usmál se Maeglin.

„Jenom proto?“ zašeptal jsem trochu zklamaně.

„Ne. Také proto, že tě miluji,“ zalhal a já mu věřil.

„I já tě miluji, lásko moje.“

 

Vzal mě za ruce, pozvedl si je k ústům a něžně mi políbil prsty. Stáli jsme teď docela blízko sebe a hleděli si do očí. V Maeglinových byla čirá temnota, nedokázal jsem jimi proniknout.

Zhluboka se nadechl a šeptal: „Při Manwëm, Vardě a Jediném, co je nad nimi, já, Lómion Maeglin Eölion, si tě beru, nejdražší Gilione, za svého manžela. Budu tě milovat, ctít a chránit do Konce dnů, dokud potrvá svět.“

Ach, jak slastně zněla ta lež mým uším! Věnoval jsem mu pohled plný něhy a vděčnosti, propletl jsem své prsty s jeho a pevně mu stisknul ruku. Maeglin se usmál a lehce mi pokynul, abych teď já složil svou přísahu.

„Při Manwëm, Vardě a Jediném, co je nad nimi, já, Gilion Nienbar Faelonion, si tě beru, nejdražší Lómione, za svého manžela. Budu tě milovat, ctít a chránit do Konce dnů, dokud potrvá svět,“ pronesl jsem chvějícím se hlasem.

Pak jsme se políbili; velice něžně. Naše pootevřené rty se sotva dotkly, ale přesto jsem cítil jiskřičky energie, které mezi nimi přeskočily. Byli jsme jedno – připoutáni k sobě, svázáni posvátným slibem. Nic nás nemohlo rozdělit. Chtělo se mi plakat štěstím a také jsem plakal; Maeglin mi osušil slzy horkou dlaní a věnoval mi úsměv.

Stále jsem nemohl uvěřit. Splnil se mi sen. Ten nejkrásnější ze všech snů se mi stal skutečností! Ale za jakou cenu…

 

***

 

Plameny vesele tančily v topeništi a plnily prostornou místnost rudým světlem. Seděli jsme s Maeglinem naproti sobě na kožešině před krbem a tiše pili víno. Bylo sladké a těžké a rychle potěšilo srdce. Odložili jsme honosný šat; odpočívali jsme tu jen v košilích a pohodlných kalhotách. Předložka krásně hřála, byla měkká a hebká, sedělo se na ní velmi příjemně.

Občas jsme se střetli očima, ale nemluvili jsme. Byl jsem tak naplněn štěstím, že jsem slova nepotřeboval. Maeglin zřejmě mlčel z jiných důvodů, ale příliš jsem o tom nepřemýšlel. Užíval jsem si jeho přítomnost.

 

„Máme svatební noc,“ prolomil náhle Lómion ticho, jako by mu ta skutečnost právě došla a on neodolal touze vyřknout svou myšlenku nahlas.

„Ano,“ usmál jsem se, „ale je pouze na nás, jak s tím časem naložíme.“

„Chceš… se milovat?“ zašeptal a tvář mu zabarvil ruměnec.

„Nebudu tě nutit,“ odvětil jsem.

„Já bych asi chtěl,“ hlesl a stydlivě uhnul očima.

„Proč tohle děláš, Maegline? Nemusíš se nutit do ničeho, co nechceš…“ řekl jsem, protože mi připadalo nemožné, aby skutečně toužil po mém těle.

„Já to chci,“ odpověděl pevně. Opatrně odložil pohár, přehoupl se ze sedu na všechny čtyři, zajel mi rukou do vlasů a přitáhl si mě k sobě. Pak mě políbil.

 

Chutnal opojným vínem. Jeho horké rty mě strhly s sebou a já se ponořil do polibku, pronikl do Maeglinových úst, vychutnával ten slastný pocit.

„Miluji tě, Gilione,“ zašeptal mi vlhce do ucha, když opustil má ústa. Byl skvělý lhář.

Cítil jsem horké, chvějící se dlaně na své hrudi; hladil mě něžně a snad trochu bázlivě, ale bylo to nádherné. Slabinami se mi rozlilo teplo, které se pochvíli změnilo v příjemný tlak. Vedl jsem Maeglinovu ruku do svého rozkroku. Začal mě pomalu laskat. V krátkých pauzách mezi vášnivými polibky jsem nahlas sténal.

Rozepnul mi košili a ta se pomalu svezla z ramen. Ještě jednou mě políbil na ústa, pak pokračoval přes krk a klíční kost, až se vlhká cestička přichýlila k tvrdé bradavce. Obkroužil ji jazykem a jemně stiskl mezi zuby. Druhou sevřel v prstech a bylo to podobné a přece tak jiné, ale stejně úžasné.

„Maegline, ach Maegline!“ vzdychal jsem polapen v té šílené slasti, „Vezmi si mě! Já už to nevydržím!“

„Hezky si tě připravím, lásko. Nechci ti ublížit jako tenkrát,“ zašeptal, když opustil má prsa, aby pokračoval níž a ještě níž.

Celým tělem mi proběhla vlna mučivé slasti, když ze mě stáhnul poslední kousek odění a objal můj úd ústy. Cítil jsem na břiše a stehnech jeho temné vlasy – byly chladivé a trochu mírnily to vzrušující utrpení. Zajel jsem do nich prsty a nahmatal Maeglinovy uši, abych je něžně sevřel a přitáhl si ho ještě blíž, zvedl jsem pánev a vyšel vstříc laskajícím rtům. Maeglin mi vsunul ruce pod bedra a pevně stisknul mé pozadí. Šílel jsem. Skoro jsem nevydržel a vyvrcholil mu do úst, ale přestal v pravou chvíli. Vrátil se opět k mým rtům a znovu mě vášnivě líbal. Konečně jsem nahmatal šněrování Lómionových nohavic, vyprostil jeho napjatý úd a začal jej hladit.

„Otoč se, Gilione,“ zasténal po chvilce a já poslechl.

Překulil jsem se na břicho, ponořil své vzrušení do měkké kožešiny a bylo to velmi příjemné. Maeglin pokryl mou páteř odshora dolů něžnými polibky. Když dospěl na konec, něžně mě uchopil za boky a zvedl na kolena. Tušil jsem, co přijde, a nemohl jsem se dočkat. Bezděčně jsem se pohyboval a vyzýval ho, aby vstoupil.

„Buď trpělivý,“ zašeptal s úsměvem a na kratičko se vzdálil.

Pak jsem ucítil vůni růžového oleje, který si vylil do dlaně. Pronikl do mě prsty; nejprve jedním, pak dvěma, pak přidal další. Vykřikl jsem rozkoší a mimoděk sevřel prsty kolem svého údu.

„Jsi úžasný, lásko. Tak těsný a tak nedočkavý,“ vzdychal Maeglin posedlý touhou.

Hedvábná záplava jeho vlasů mě pohladila po zádech. Pevně uchopil mé boky a začal do mě pomalu nořit svůj tvrdý konec pokrytý olejem. Zprvu to bylo nepříjemné, ale nebolelo to.

„Už jsem v tobě celý, cítíš to?“

„Ó ano, Maegline. Jsi úžasný!“

Začal se pomalu pohybovat. Vycházel jsem mu vstříc, jak jen to bylo možné. Pokaždé, když narazil na to citlivé místo uvnitř, myslel jsem, že snad umřu slastí. Pokud vím, křičel jsem nahlas. Pochvíli se pohyb zrychlil a já už nemohl ani křičet, ani dýchat. Ucítil jsem kapky Maeglinova potu, jak mi dopadají na záda. Pomáhal jsem si rukou a rychle jsem se blížil k vrcholu. I Maeglin byl blízko; byl stále větší a tvrdší a já ho cítil hluboko ve svém těle. Náhle se téměř vytáhl a zakončil jediným prudkým pohybem. V tentýž okamžik se mi v dlani rozlilo mé vlastní, horké sémě.

Ještě chvíli zůstal uvnitř, čekal až odezní vlny orgasmu, a pak se zhroutil vyčerpáním na předložku vedle mě. I já jsem klesl a sotva popadal dech. Byl jsem ten nejšťastnější elf v celé Ardě, a to bylo to jediné, co mě teď zajímalo.

 

Přivinul jsem se k manželovi a opřel si hlavu o jeho hruď. Hladil mě po vlasech a díval se někam daleko, kam jsem nemohl dohlédnout.

„Miluji tě, Gilione,“ zašeptal. Znělo to docela upřímně.

„I já tebe,“ odpověděl jsem a pak mi víčka klesla. Usnul jsem.


	15. Kapitola XV.

Podzimní zahradou se nesl tichý zvuk flétny. Tesklivá melodie se vznášela mezi padajícím listím a donutila mě na chvíli zpomalit a naslouchat, ačkoliv jsem dosti spěchal. Zvolnil jsem krok a rozhlížel se, zda nespatřím elfa, který tu píseň hraje, ale neviděl jsem nikoho. Jako by tóny přinesl vítr ze vzdálených krajin, kam jsem nedohlédnul.

Mávl jsem nad tím rukou a pokračoval dál, proklouzl nízkou brankou v bílé zdi a ocitl se na královském náměstí. Turgonova věž se nad ním tyčila bělostná, půvabná, štíhlá, ale pevná. Právě tam mířily mé kroky, neboť král dnes opět svolal Radu.

 

Panovník oděný v prosté košili, kožené kazajce a úzkých nohavicích se napolo posadil na stůl a napolo opřel o jeho hranu, jak to bylo jeho zvykem. Zkřížil natažené nohy a prohlížel si přítomné pány. Zřejmě v duchu počítal, jestli se dostavilo všech osm poradců. Byl tu Ilwë, vážený otec Erestorův, Galorn, stříbrovlasý Šedý elf, stavitel Arwë s vlasy barvy lesního medu a jeho bratranec Mandor, Glorfindel, náčelník Domu zlatého květu, Ecthelion, Pán fontán, Tuor Huorion a samozřejmě Maeglin.

Těkal jsem očima mezi Lómionem (na něhož jsem se usmíval) a Turgonovým zetěm (na něhož jsem se mračil). Idril jsem velmi miloval, ale k jejímu manželovi jsem nechoval velkou náklonnost. Bylo zvláštní, jak rychle stárnou Druhorození. Děsilo mě to a něčím téměř odpuzovalo. Jak mohla Celebrindal darovat srdce člověku? Sledoval jsem zhnuseně Tuora a všímal si vějířků vrásek na skráních, šedin na spáncích, co hyzdily kdysi zlaté vlasy, zakaleného pohledu očí, jež byly proti elfským tak krátkozraké. Za jak dlouho asi zemře? Za dvacet, za třicet, za padesát let? Byla to směšně krátká doba, co mu byla dána k žití.

Z úvah mě vyrušil král, který zahájil jednání. Mluvil dlouho, monotónně a ne vždy zcela k věci. Rád se poslouchal, ale neměl jsem mu to za zlé. Choval bych se stejně být Velekrálem Noldor. Usmál jsem se té myšlence. Vlastně jsem si nedokázal sám sebe představit, jak někomu vládnu. Lepší už to ovšem bylo s vidinou, jak stojím po boku Maeglina, který možná brzy nastoupí na Turgonovo místo.

„Gilione?!“ křikl na mě král nespokojeně a já nadskočil leknutím, „No ano, s vámi mluvím! Žádal jsem vás snad, abyste provedl zápis jednání, ne abyste tu nepřítomně zíral! Proberte se a začněte něco dělat. Pro mě skutečně není problém svěřit vaši práci někomu jinému. Někomu zodpovědnému.“ Na posledním slově si dal zvláště záležet.

„Myslím, že Gilion dělá svou práci dobře,“ ozval se Maeglin. Udivilo mě, že se mě zastal.

„Obecně vzato jistě, Lómione. Ale právě teď ne,“ odvětil Turgon nekompromisně.

„Nerad bych se tě dotknul, králi, ale zapisovat tvoje řeči nemá valný význam. Dobrou hodinu už mluvíš o správkách kanalizace,“ uchechtl se Maeglin.

Glorfindel se zakuckal smíchy a pak si teatrálně zamával rukou před nosem, aby dal všem přítomným najevo, že jemu probírané téma také příliš nevoní. Také jsem se neubránil smíchu, ale raději jsem hned zmlkl.

Turgon se pomaličku nadechl a zhluboka vydechl, aby se uklidnil. Pak řekl: „Pro mě za mě si můžete chodit na potřebu třeba do lesa jako zvěř. Mně už je to jedno. Má tedy někdo z přítomných poradců nějaké další téma k diskusi?“

„Spíš ke králově monologu,“ utrousil Glorfindel. Ilwë ho pod stolem kopnul do holeně.

„Již dlouho nebyla diskutována otázka Ulmova poselství,“ navrhl Mandor hledě při tom na Tuora.

Citelně jsem zbledl. Na chvíli jsem měl strach jenom se nadechnout. Rovněž Maeglinovi přes tvář přelétl stín, jako když slunce zakryjí havraní perutě. Ale byl to jen záblesk, sotva postřehnutelný. Hned se zase usmíval.

Druhorozený vstal, počkal, až se mužové v sále uklidní, a spustil: „Je tomu již téměř patnáct let, co jsem přišel do Gondolinu. Přinesl jsem tenkrát poselství, které mluvilo jasně. Ale pak jsem si i já zamiloval město, jeho krásu a majestát, moudrost a umění jeho obyvatel; na odchod jsem neměl ani pomyšlení. Dokonce jsem zde našel lásku a Gondolin se stal domovem nejen pro mě, ale i pro mého syna. Přesto ale stále trvám na slovech, která vyřkl Pán vod mými ústy: Musíme odejít.

Má žena, paní Idril, se velmi obává, že Nepřítel přijde brzy. Je moudrá a vidí mnohé věci a i mé srdce halí obava, že se v bílých zdech pomalu plíží stín zrady. Odejděme, králi. Spasme holý život!“

Mužové vzrušeně vyskočili ze svých křesel. Mluvili jeden přes druhého, pak začali křičet. Nastal příšerný zmatek. Pouze Maeglin seděl na svém místě s ledovým klidem a vyčkával, až hádka ustane. Následoval jsem jeho příkladu. Našeho zvláštního chování si jako první povšiml Arwë, ztišil ostatní a udiveně na nás hleděl. S lehkým úsměvem na rtech jsme si vychutnávali nechápavé pohledy poradců i krále.

„Já město opustit nehodlám,“ pravil zcela nevzrušeně Lómion, „Vy ano?“

„Já tu rovněž míním zůstat,“ řekl jsem, „Nevidím jediný rozumný důvod k odchodu.“

Osmice mužů na nás zírala jako na přízraky. V jistém smyslu jsme jimi skutečně byli. Služebníci Nepřítele. Ale bylo tak snadné klidně se usmívat a nedat na sobě nic znát, když mě hřálo vědomí, že je Maeglin ke mně připoután. A Maeglina zas jistě těšila představa, že ve mně má spojence, že v tom není sám. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že je zrada tak snadná záležitost.

Turgon nespokojeně nakrčil obočí a podezřívavě si nás prohlížel. Vsadil bych se o dvě šňůry perel, že přemýšlel, co spolu máme. A nejmíň o deset, že ho správné řešení nenapadlo.

„Dobrá,“ pronesl král do nastalého ticha, „Takže Lómion je pro to, abychom zůstali. Gilion sice nemá v Radě hlas, ale jeho názor rovněž beru v potaz. Ani mně se příliš nechce opustit domov, který jsem budoval vlastníma rukama na holé skále dvaapadesát let. Kdo další je pro, abychom neodcházeli?“

Galorn, Arwë a Mandor váhavě zvedli ruce.

„Takže Tuor, Ilwë, Ecthelion a Glorfindel jsou proti, ano?“

Zmínění mužové přikývli. Král chvíli mlčel a díval se na mého strýce. A bylo něco velmi smutného v tom krátkém pohledu.

„Dobře,“ řekl pak, „To máme čtyři hlasy pro, pět plus jeden proti. Zůstáváme.“

***

 

Natáhl jsem se pro slanou sušenku, namočil ji v rajčatové omáčce a hodil si ji do úst. Pak jsem zamířil pro nakládané hříbky a musel přitom překonat Maeglinovo nahé tělo. Ležel na břiše na kožešině rozprostřené na podlaze a cpal se lískovými oříšky. Při cestě zpět jsem se otřel údem o jeho pevné pozadí a ten nepatrný dotek způsobil, že jsem se okamžitě vzrušil. Odložil jsem džbánek s houbami, pohladil manželova záda, začal jemně masírovat ztuhlý krk a pomalu se na něj pokládal.

„Hm, to je příjemné,“ zavrněl spokojeně. „Jen mě něco strašně tlačí na stehně,“ zasmál se, „Tobě to dneska ještě nestačilo?“

Slezl jsem z něj, lehl si na bok vedle něho a žádostivě na něj pohlédl. Nadzdvihl se na předloktí a pohladil mě po tváři. Pak mě vášnivě políbil, zabořil mi nehty do kůže na zádech a pevně se ke mně přitiskl. Za chvíli už jsem cítil jeho vzrušení, které bylo stejně silné jako mé. Rozhodl jsem se potrápit ho ústy, než mu dovolím, aby mě poplenil.

„Postav se, lásko. Toužím ti klečet u nohou,“ zašeptal jsem mezi polibky.

Maeglin rychle pochopil, co mám v plánu, a poslechl. Přiklekl jsem si k němu, otřel tvář o jeho napjatý úd a pak jej velmi zlehka olízl. Maeglin zasténal. Tohle měl moc rád a já mu to moc rád dělal. Chvíli jsem ho laskal pouze jazykem, pak jsem přidal rty.

„Ó Valar, Gilione!“ vykřikl Lómion mezi vzdechy.

Vzrušoval mě natolik, že jsem neodolal a sevřel prsty na svém vlastním ztvrdlém konci. Byl jsem netrpělivý. Chtěl jsem Maeglina cítit v sobě.

 

„Elbereth Gilthoniel!“ ozval se výkřik. Něco bylo špatně. Bylo to sindarsky, znělo to vyděšeně a zcela jistě to nebyl mužský hlas. Následoval zvuk tříštícího se nádobí. Trhl jsem hlavou směrem ke dveřím. Cítil jsem, jak rudnu až ke špičkám uší.

„Já klepala…“ zajíkla se služebná. Stála mezi dveřmi s rukama stále v též poloze, jako by nesla tác. Nemohla se pohnout.

Maeglin zareagoval nejrychleji. Odstrčil mě od sebe, ovázal si kolem beder mou košili, vyrazil ke dveřím a ještě v běhu popadl opasek s dýkou, který předtím pohodil na opěradlo křesla. Lesklé ostří zazvonilo o kovový okraj pochvy, když tasil. Zabouchl dveře, chytil překvapenou ženu pod krkem, přirazil ji ke zdi a velice zblízka jí ukázal svou čepel.

„Jestli jenom cekneš o tom, cos tady viděla, vykuchám tě jako králíka,“ zasyčel. Někdy mě děsil. Žena vystrašeně přikývla.

„Takže pokud se tě bude například jeho veličenstvo král Turgon ptát, co spolu mají jeho synovec a jeho tajemník, co odpovíš?“ zašeptal zlověstně.

Služka se rozplakala. Slzy šíleného strachu jí kanuly po tvářích, stékaly z brady a kapaly na lem šatů. V očích měla jen hrůzu ze smrti.

„Maegline, nech toho, prosím tě,“ řekl jsem, vstal a oblékl si kalhoty.

„Já nikomu nic neřeknu, přísahám. Vlastně jsem nic neviděla,“ vzlykala služebná.

„Dobře. Vypadni!“ odplivl si Maeglin.

 

Jakmile žena zmizela v chodbě, zamknul Lómion dveře, strhnul si z boků košili a chlípně se na mě usmál.

„Kdeže jsme to skončili?“ zeptal se a hlas se mu chvěl vzrušením. Vzpomněl jsem si rychle.

 

***

 

Čas utíká rychle, když jste šťastni, a u mě tomu nebylo jinak. Sotva jsem mrknul a listí opadalo, přešla zima, nastalo jaro a nyní se blížil slunovrat. Celé město bylo na nohou a hotovilo se k oslavě dne, jemuž jsme říkali Brány léta. Měl jsem ten svátek velmi rád. Oslavy trvaly celou noc, abychom mohli přivítat přicházející slunce. Ale nejvíce jsem si vždy užíval Glorfindela, který si pokaždé vylezl na strom a již notně podnapilým hlasem pěl schválně úplně jiné písně, než bylo zvykem.

Ani dnes tomu nebylo jinak, snad jen s jediným rozdílem: v koruně mallornu s kapitánem popíjel i Erestor. Vzájemně si dolévali víno a smáli se. Nevím čemu, nechtěl jsem poslouchat. Maeglin stál po mém boku a pozoroval ty dva s úsměvem.

„Chceš trochu vína?“ zeptal se.

„Dám si, díky.“

Opustil mě a vyrazil s prázdnými poháry k sudům. Odkudsi se vyřítil Mormírë, který nadšeně pobíhal mezi slavícími elfy a loudil pamlsky. Musím říci, že úspěšně. Za ním vyběhl Eärendil a když mě spatřil, spěchal ke mně. Za chlapcem klidně kráčeli jeho rodiče zavěšeni do sebe a tiše o něčem rozmlouvali.

„Á, kohopak to tady máme? Jestlipak to není náš malý Eärendil Tuorion?!“ zvolal jsem a zvedl dítě do vzduchu, abych se s ním náležitě přivítal.

„Já nejsem malý!“ zaprotestoval chlapec. Postavil jsem ho zpátky na zem a s hranou vážností na něj pohleděl.

„A kolikpak je ti let?“ zeptal jsem se, i když jsem to samozřejmě věděl.

„Sedm,“ odpověděl hrdě a pro jistotu mi to číslo ještě ukázal na prstech. Pak se na chvíli zamyslel a zeptal se: „A kolik je tobě, strýčku Gilione?“

„Nech mě chvíli přemýšlet. Myslím, že tisíc osm set třicet… šest. Ano, přesně.“

„Fíha,“ pískl uznale.

„Cítím se tak na sto pět,“ zasmál jsem se.

„Já tak na milion pět. Začíná mi pěkně třeštit hlava,“ vmísil se do hovoru Lómion.

„Strýčku Maegline!“ zvolal Eärendil radostně.

„Chceš trochu vína, prcku?“ zasmál se jmenovaný strýček a podal dítěti pohár.

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne, Maegline!“ vykřikla Idril, přihnala se k synovi a vytrhla mu číši z rukou. „To mu teda dáváte pěkný příklad!“

„Ten nejlepší,“ zazubil se Maeglin, „A umíme i horší věci. Pojď sem, Gilione.“

Nechápavě jsem k němu přistoupil, což jsem neměl dělat, jelikož si mě přitáhnul za pas a vášnivě políbil. Vytrhl jsem se mu a šokovaně na něj zíral.

„Jsi opilý, Maegline! Táhne to z tebe jak ze džbánu s medovinou!“ vykřikl jsem.

„Zdržel mě Galorn. Proti němu jsem střízlivý jak nemluvně,“ zachechtal se. Protočil jsem panenky.

„Strýčku Maegline, ty máš strýčka Giliona rád, že ho pusinkuješ?“ otázal se bezelstně vyjevený Eärendil.

„Mám ho dokonce moc rád,“ usmál se rošťácky Lómion.

„Ale já tě docela jistě nesnáším,“ řekl jsem nabroušeně a uraženě založil ruce na prsou. Taková ostuda!

Idril se rozverně smála a vypadala ve světle mnoha lamp jako malá holčička. Šeptala něco Tuorovi, který s úsměvem přikyvoval. Zrudl jsem jako rajče. Tohle jsem opravdu potřeboval. Zatracený Maeglin!

 

Blížilo se ráno a já už začínal cítit únavu. Nedočkavě jsem vyhlížel k horám na východě stejně jako mnozí ostatní. Slunce již za chvíli vyjde a my jej uvítáme zpěvem. Těšil jsem se, až ohnivě zlatý kotouč poprvé zaplane nad Ered Echoriath, aby se vydal na cestu k západu, nejdelší za celý rok. A neméně jsem se těšil na to, jakými prvky píseň _Vítej nám, Anar_ opepří Glorfindel letos.

Maeglin mi usnul v klíně. Bezděčně jsem se probíral jeho tmavými kadeřemi, občas jsem se k němu sklonil a políbil ho na čelo nebo na víčka. Bylo mi vlastně jedno, že přijdeme do řečí. Byl jsem šťastný. A Mormírë poblíž střežil můj klid.

 

Zaslechl jsem směrem od hradeb vzrušený výkřik. Vzápětí následoval další. Vzbudil jsem Maeglina a vyběhli jsme tím směrem. Slunce už asi vychází, napadlo mě. Byl to strašný omyl. Ohnivá záře, která zaplnila údolí, nebyla slunečním svitem. Byla hrozná, ničivá, smrtící. A přicházela ze severu.


	16. Kapitola XVI.

Probudil jsem se vlastním výkřikem. Okolo bylo ticho a tma. Ležel jsem na zádech na tvrdé, kamenité zemi a něco mě příšerně tlačilo mezi žebry. A nebylo to jediné nepohodlí, které jsem cítil; celé tělo mi pokrývaly rány: odřeniny, popáleniny, v rameni provizorně ovázaném pruhy látky pulzovala příšerná bolest. Šíp s černými letkami snadno projel masem a zastavil se o kost – to bylo jediné, co jsem si dokázal vybavit.

Neměl jsem tušení, kde jsem. Na čele mi vyrazil ledový pot. Měl jsem horečku a všechno mi splývalo v jedinou beztvarou hmotu: směs bolesti, zoufalství a strachu. Odněkud zblízka jsem slyšel zvuk tekoucí vody, cítil jsem vůni vlhké hlíny a tlejícího listí. Tohle docela jistě nebyl Gondolin.

„Maegline?“ zašeptal jsem do tmy rozpraskanými rty, „Mormírë?“

„Jste vzhůru?“ odpověděl mi otázkou mužský hlas. (Docela určitě nebyl Lómionův.)

Zmateně jsem se rozhlížel, ale nemohl jsem proniknout hustou tmou, která mě obklopovala. Na temném nebi nesvítila jediná hvězda.

„Kde to jsem? A kdo jste vy?“ zeptal jsem se poněkud vyděšeně.

„To jsem já, Erestor Ilwion,“ ozval se hlas velice blízko mého ucha a pak jsem ucítil štíhlé, prokřehlé prsty, jak opatrně nahmataly mou ruku a podaly mi měch s vodou.

„Erestore, kde je Maeglin?“ vyhrkl jsem na něj, když jsem se hltavě napil. Začínal jsem panikařit. Zmocňovala se mě nepopsatelná hrůza. Uvědomil jsem si totiž, že si vůbec nic nepamatuji. Děsilo mě to.

„Vy nic nevíte?“

„Já… pamatuji si jenom, že jsme spěchali na hradby,“ zapřemýšlel jsem nahlas.

Mladý elf ze sebe vyrazil bolestný výkřik, pak si zřejmě zakryl ústa dlaní a plakal tiše. Ničemu jsem nerozuměl, nic jsem nechápal, nic jsem nevěděl. Hlava mi šíleně třeštila. Zajel jsem si prsty do vlasů a cítil jsem, že jsou slepené zaschlou krví. Musel jsem dostat pořádnou ránu.

Znovu jsem zavřel oči. Všechno se se mnou točilo. Nebyl jsem schopen odhadnout, jestli dřív usnu, nebo omdlím. Bloudil jsem v černé prázdnotě za svými víčky a zoufale se snažil vybavit si alespoň nějakou vzpomínku. Všechny minulé vjemy mi pluly pamětí jako cáry mlhy; nedokázal jsem je uchopit. Cítil jsem ale, že pomalu získávají tvar, že nabývají podobu. Ale trvalo to dlouhou dobu, než se objevila první vzpomínka. Když se pak konečně zhmotnila, proklínal jsem se, že jsem si vzpomněl.

 

_Zelené údolí stravují plameny. Z hořících lesů stoupá hustý dým, jenž milosrdně halí výjev, který lze spatřit z hradeb Gondolinu. Přes pláň se žene obludná armáda a rychle směřuje k městu. Neschopen pohybu ni slova zírám na obrovské plazy, draky z Glaurunova plemene, jak kolem sebe chrlí oheň a zkázonosný puch. Běsnící Morgothovi vlci trhají vše, co jim přijde do cesty. Dáví i neopatrné skřety, požírají jejich maso, černá krev jim ulpívá na hrozivých tesácích. Zástupy orqui v tmavé zbroji jsou poháněny strašlivými démony, kteří kráčejí ve stínu, ale šíří plamen. Valaraukar, vybaví se mi. Balrogové._

_„Tu máte!“ Jakýsi neznámý muž mi vrazí těžký balík, ve kterém rozeznám drátěnou košili. Probere mě to z šoku._

_Je tu příšerný zmatek, ale náčelníci stráží zareagovali rychle. Začali s obranou města. Rozhlížím se kolem, těkám očima po tvářích davu, ale nikde nevidím Maeglina. I Mormírë je pryč. Někam se mi ztratil. Vyrazím, ještě v běhu si oblékám brnění, a sháním nějakou zbraň._

_„Do zbraně! Já Gondolin těm hnusákům bez boje nenechám!“ křičí Glorfindel stoje na vysoké zdi. Nechápu, kdy stihnul vystřízlivět a odít se do plátů. Vlasy vyčnívající z pod kovové obroučky, která částečně chrání hlavu, se rudě zalesknou v záři blížící se zkázy, když pohání ke zbrojnicím všechny, kdo jsou schopni udržet meč._

_Spěchám pro svůj meč a štít a cítím, jak se země chvěje. Vojsko Nepřítele je blízko. Strach. Opírám se o zeď, zavírám oči a šeptám modlitbu. Beznaděj. A já to způsobil! Všichni tady umřeme. Jsme v pasti…_

 

„Erestore?“

„Ano, pane Gilione, jsem tady…“

„Erestore, jak jsme se dostali z města?“

„Přece tajnou chodbou, kterou nechala zbudovat paní Idril.“

Vybavil se mi úzký tunel vedoucí pod zemí a ústící v severních horách. Ano, určitě jsme jím procházeli. Jak bylo možné, že jsem o něm nevěděl?

 

_„Kdysi jsi mi svěřila, že ti rozum říká, že Maeglin zradí,“ říkám Idril._

_„Dnes jsem přesvědčená, že Gondolin padne a bude to jeho vinou. Jen nedokážu dohlédnout tak daleko, abych ti řekla kdy nebo jak. Gilione, mám jisté plány, ale mám-li být upřímná, nejsem si jistá, zda ti je mohu svěřit. Maeglin se totiž o nich nesmí dozvědět.“_

_Přemýšlím jen krátce, než řeknu: „Neříkej mi nic, má paní. Miluji totiž Maeglina šílenou láskou a nemohu ti zaručit, že by to tajemství bylo u mne v bezpečí.“_

 

Tak tohle byly ty plány, o nichž jsem odmítl slyšet! Jak jen byla moudrá Idril Celebrindal, když podnikla tyto kroky. Kdyby nebylo jí, nikdo neunikne. Zemřeme všichni. Byl bych teď mrtvý stejně jako…

„Ecthelion!“

 

_Plamenná hříva strašného netvora olízne Belthil a bílý kov jeho větví se stále ještě taví, když balrog seskočí na královské náměstí. Dlažba pod jeho nohama praská vahou a žárem. Ze stínu, který démona halí, žhnou obrovské, rudé oči. Práskne ohnivým bičem. Ten zvuk mě zcela ochromí. Meč mi vypadne z ruky a zazvoní o dláždění._

_„Uteč!“ křičí strýc, ale já se nemohu pohnout._

_Ecthelion je nádherný a strašlivý ve své stříbřité zbroji, která se leskne zlatě a rudě, když stojí tváří v tvář té Morgothově zrůdě. Pak balrog promluví. Není to hlas, slyším to jenom ve své hlavě, je to jako kvílení umírajících._

_„Jsem Gothmog, pán Valaraukar, kapitán Melkorova vojska!“_

_„A to mi říkáš proč?“ vykřikne posměšně Ecthelion._

_„Měl bys znát jméno toho, jehož rukou zemřeš, elfe!“ zakvílí démon._

_„Tak v tom případě poslouchej: Ecthelion od Fontány, Strážce Velké brány!“ zvolá bojovník a s těmi slovy se vrhá vstříc plameni._

_Zavírám oči. To, co se děje, si pouze domýšlím. Nedokážu se na to dívat. Ten boj trvá nekonečně dlouho. Když zvuky souboje konečně utichnou, prohlédnu a spatřím jen doutnající mrtvolu té obludy. Až později si všimnu, že vedle ní v bolestech umírá také Ecthelion._

 

Rozplakal jsem se a dala se do mě šílená zimnice. Jen ztěžka jsem se dokázal posadit a přitáhnout kolena k bradě. Erestorovy pečující ruce mě zabalily do pláště.

„Vzpomněl jste si?“ zeptal se.

„Na strýce.“

„Byl to udatný čin,“ řekl tiše. Pak se nadechl a pokračoval: „Zanedlouho poté padla králova věž, i když ji bránili do posledního muže. Turgon zahynul v jejích zdech. Ti dva se jistě brzy shledají, nemusíme pro ně truchlit.“

Přikývl jsem, i když to Erestor nemohl vidět. Stále byla tma. Slzy mi sice ještě stékaly po tvářích, ale usmíval jsem se. Ecthelion a jeho král byli odvážní a čestní mužové. Jistě za chvíli opustí Síně čekání a znovu se sejdou v blaženém Valinoru.

 

Náhle se mě zmocnila strašná myšlenka. Vyděsila mě k smrti, ale musel jsem se zeptat. Málem jsem to nedokázal, ale potřeba znát pravdu byla přece jen silnější než strach z odpovědi.

„Erestore, co je s Maeglinem?“

„Nepamatujete?“

„Mám všechno stále jako v mlze.“

„Myslím, že vám to nedokáži říct.“

Pak už mladý elf nemusel říkat nic. Otevřel jsem ústa v němém výkřiku čirého zoufalství. Ta nejstrašnější ze všech vzpomínek se vrátila

„Padl,“ zašeptal jsem.

 

_Maeglin stojí nádherný, hrozivý a temný na obrubě kašny a mává mečem. Město okolo hoří, stromy a keře v zahradě uchvacují plameny, voda ve fontánách vře tím strašným žárem._

_Zaslechnu vykřiknout Celebrindal. Tiskne si k hrudi křehké tělíčko svého syna a snaží se uniknout. Maeglinův šílený smích mě naplňuje hrůzou. Drží ji za ruku. Pevně. Nepustí ji. Jeho černá zbroj se zlatorudě leskne ve světle požáru; Idril je oděna bíle, šaty prosakuje krev._

_„Ne!“ vykřiknu._

_Z hořících keřů vyběhne Mormírë. Zběsile štěká a doráží. Maeglin otočí hlavu, nakopne mého psa, ale ve zmatku pustí princeznino zápěstí. Idril s Eärendilem spěchají po schodech dolů, ztrácejí se mi z dohledu._

_„Maegline, co to děláš?!“ křičím na něj vyděšeně._

_„Mně a Idril se nic nestane. Slíbil mi to!“_

_„A tys mu věřil?! Zapomněl jsi, že nejmocnější zbraní Nepřítele je lež?! Město je v troskách! Pojď se mnou! Utečme odsud, dokud je čas!“ Chytím ho za předloktí a odvádím tam, kde tuším bezpečí. Nejkratší cesta vede po široké zdi. Pod námi se otvírá propast – skalnatý sráz Amon Gwareth. Volám na psa, ale neposlechne. Je šílený strachy._

_„Stůj, Lómione, ty proklatá, zrádná kryso, co si dovolila vztáhnout ruku na mou rodinu!“ zařve Tuor, který nás pronásleduje, a tasí._

_Sleduji ten souboj jako zamrzlý v ledu. Trvá pouhé vteřiny, ale já vnímám roky, v nichž Maeglin bojuje s Druhorozeným. A pak se to náhle stane. Tuorovo ostří se hrozivě zaleskne, aby se vzápětí zbarvilo krví mojí lásky. Maeglin padá. Třikrát jeho tělo narazí na skálu, než se zřítí dolů, do plamenů._

_„Nééé!!!“_

 

„Ne, to ne…“ opakoval jsem žalostně stále dokola. Nemohl jsem tomu uvěřit. Chtělo se mi znovu zapomenout, chtělo se mi umřít.

„Cítím s vámi,“ zašeptal Erestor, „Teď v sobě máte velký žal a hrozný pocit bezmoci, ale věřte, že to časem přejde. Ne docela, ale do únosné míry. Vím, jak vám je.“

„Jak to můžeš vědět!“ zařval jsem a naslepo se ohnal, abych ho uhodil a ulevil si tak alespoň trochu od té šílené bolesti, v níž jsem tonul. Minul jsem, ale jak jsem upíral zraky do tmy, zjistil jsem, že již dokážu rozeznat první obrysy. Zřejmě už se blížil úsvit. Zahleděl jsem se na místo, kde Erestor seděl, a vykřikl. Chlapcovy dlouhé, tmavé vlasy byly pryč. Vypadalo to, že si je prostě spletl do copu, který pak odřízl nožem.

„Erestore, co se stalo?“ zeptal jsem se s pláčem.

„Glorfindel,“ zašeptal a v obrovských očích se zaleskly slzy, „je taky mrtvý.“


	17. Kapitola XVII.

Cesta na jih se vlekla a byla cestou plnou utrpení. Idril a Tuor nás vedli podél toku Sirionu, v jehož vodách stále ještě proudila Ulmova moc, která nám poskytla ochranu. Postupovali jsme pomalu. Mířili jsme k Nan-tathrenu, Vrbové zemi. Zbylo nás jen několik stovek z původních bezmála třiceti tisíc. Byli jsme zranění, vyčerpaní, šílení žalem. Sotva jsem se držel na nohou a s každým krokem cítil strašlivou bolest v rameni. Ale ta byla pouhým zlomečkem toho, jak strašně mě bolelo srdce.

Erestor kráčel odevzdaně vedle mě a mlčel. Jak musel trpět on, který byl málem ještě dítětem? Čas od času jsme si vyměnili pohledy, ale nikdy jsme nevydrželi dívat se na sebe moc dlouho, natož promluvit. Abych se nezbláznil ze svého žalu, soustředil jsem se na utrpení Erestorovo a snažil se vzpomínat na Glorfindela.

 

_Zlatovlasý bojovník odhodí štít, který je teď zbytečnou zátěží. Přes rameno totiž nese tělo tmavovlasého elfa. Běží směrem ke mně pronásledován bandou skřetů. Slyším drnčení tětiv, stráže kryjí Glorfindelův ústup palbou. I přes svůj náklad se kapitán dokáže ohánět mečem a s přehledem odrážet útok nepřátel._

_„Gilione, vemte ho!“ vykřikne a vrazí mi své břímě do náručí. Je to Erestor. Zdá se mi, že nedýchá._

_„Je mrtvý, Glorfindeli!“_

_„Ale houby, jenom omdlel. Odneste ho do bezpečí! Tak dělejte! Já si to tady vyřídím a přijdu za vámi. Tak honem!“_

_Hodím si bezvládného Erestora přes rameno a běžím k únikové cestě. Za sebou slyším zvuky boje, ale neohlížím se. Asi v polovině cesty k horám se Erestor opravdu probírá._

_„Kde je Fin?“ je první věc, kterou řekne._

_„Kdo?“_

_„Lord Glorfindel přece!“_

_„Přijde za námi, nemějte strach,“ odpovím, ale sám svým slovům příliš nevěřím._

 

Glorfindel ale skutečně přišel. Dohnal nás v soutěsce Cirith Thoronath, kde se vinula úzká pěšina ve stínu nejvyšších štítů; po pravici měla svislou stěnu a po levici se vrhal do prázdna děsivý spád.

Tam nás také objevila skřetí hlídka. Orqui napadli roztažený pochod na cestě, z níž nebylo úniku. Nebýt Thorondorových orlů, kteří přispěchali na pomoc, nepřežil by nikdo. Přesto zahynuli mnozí.

Zasáhl mě šíp a já upadl nešťastně hlavou na kámen. Poslední věc, co jsem zahlédl, než jsem ztratil vědomí, byl stín a plamen. Byl s nimi balrog.

 

***

 

Po mnoha dnech náročného pochodu jsme dospěli k Nan-tathrenu. Líbezná byla ta zem, očarovávala srdce, byl v ní lék na všechna zranění a čas zde plynul klidně a pokojně a pomalu hojil i rány srdce. Zde byl Ulmo jen služebníkem Yavanny, a země urodila hojnost krás, jež si ti, kdo se zrodili v drsných pahorcích severu a nikdy neuzřeli blažený Valinor, nedovedli ani představit. K takovým patřil i Erestor.

Mnoho dní jsme trávili v lukách plných života. Všude kolem řeky kvetl les lilií a tráva byla plná kvítí podobného drahokamům, podobného zvonkům, podobného červeným a zlatým plamínkům, podobného koberci pestrých hvězd na zeleném nebi. Nejsličnější však byly Nan-tathrenské vrby, bledě zelené či stříbřité ve větru, a ševel jejich listí byl zpívané kouzlo.

 

Erestor seděl na padlém (avšak stále zeleném) kmeni jedné z vrb, který se skláněl nad vody Narogu. Chlapcova štíhlá postava vrhala na hladinu temný stín. Přišel jsem k němu tiše a chvíli jej nepovšimnut pozoroval. V prstech svíral tmavá a světlá stébla sítiny a splétal z nich náramek složitých vzorů. Pohled na jeho bledou, strhanou tvář s velkýma očima malého dítěte a roztřepené konce žalem ostříhaných vlasů mi naplňoval srdce lítostí.

Dokončil zelený šperk, svázal jej do obroučky a jen tak odhodil do řeky. Líný proud přítoku Sirionu jej několikrát otočil, jako by jej zkoumal, a pak odnesl pryč. Erestor vzdychl, zahleděl se kamsi do korun stromů a začal zpívat. A byla to ta nejkrásnější a nejbolestnější píseň, kterou jsem kdy slyšel. Slova byla prostá, její síla spočívala v nápěvu, do nějž Erestor vložil všechnu svou lásku a všechen svůj žal.

__  
Nebylo mi třeba nebe,  
měl jsem tvoje oči, lásko.  
Nebylo mi třeba slunce,  
neboť jsem tvé vlasy měl. 

_Teď nebesa mi dávaj´ tebe_  
a slunce mi tě dává, lásko.  
Čekej na mě, na mé srdce!  
Nebos´ v smrti zapomněl? 

Pak umlkl a plakal. Záviděl jsem mu jeho slzy. I já jsem toužil po pláči, který mi přinese úlevu, ale mé srdce se zatvrdilo a já nedokázal truchlit.

Udělal jsem krok směrem k řece. Schválně jsem šlápnul na suchou větvičku, abych na sebe upozornil. Erestor prudce otočil hlavu, protože si mě skutečně všimnul teprve teď.

„Erestore, mohu se na něco zeptat? Nemusíte odpovídat, jestli nechcete,“ řekl jsem tiše. Chyběl mi totiž poslední dílek skládanky. „Jak zemřel Glorfindel?“

Mladík na mě zoufale pohlédl. _Proč mi to děláš?_ říkaly uslzené oči. Pak se ale nadechl a promluvil docela klidným, vyrovnaným hlasem.

„V Cirith Thoronath. Bojoval s balrogem. Zabil ho a sám padl do propasti. Zachránil mnoho životů.“

„Děkuji,“ řekl jsem.

 

Pak jsme mlčeli. Mírný vítr se proháněl vysokou travou a korunami stromů, převracel lístečky vrb a řeka zpívala. V ten okamžik se temný závoj, který dosud halil mou mysl, zvedl docela. A já si uvědomil, že Glorfindel zemřel kvůli mně. Že všichni zemřeli kvůli mně. Kvůli mé sobecké lásce. Kvůli mé zradě!

Vydal jsem ze sebe jediný výkřik plný zoufalství a rozběhl se neznámo kam.

 

Když jsem konečně zastavil, netušil jsem, kde jsem, nebo kolik uplynulo času. Zhroutil jsem se do suchého listí a nezmohl se na nic víc, než na šílený nářek který se více než pláči podobal smíchu. Nemohl jsem se snést. Nenáviděl jsem se. Nezasloužil jsem si přežít. Měl jsem zemřít jako Maeglin!

V mé ztemnělé mysli se zrodila strašlivá myšlenka. Tasil jsem dýku a dlouho se zhlížel v jejím lesklém ostří. To nebyla moje tvář. Tohle nebyl Gilion Nienbar. Tohle byla zrůda!

„Zabij mě rychle,“ řekl jsem své zbrani a políbil čepel, než jsem ji přiložil k srdci. Zatnul jsem zuby a připravil se na bolest.

„Gilione, ihned přestaňte!“ zařval Erestor. Musel mě sledovat.

 

Poslechl jsem. Upustil jsem dýku, jíž jsem stále ještě křečovitě svíral, a konečně se rozplakal. Co jsem to chtěl udělat? Komu bych svou smrtí prospěl? Komu?!

„Co se, u všech Valar, stalo?“ vykřikl zadýchaný Erestor, když konečně dorazil ke mně.

Nebyl jsem schopný odpovědět. Jen jsem plakal a plakal. Erestor mě opatrně zvedl ze země, pevně mě objal, konejšil mě a tišil.

„To bude dobré, Gilione,“ šeptal a já mu tolik chtěl věřit, jenže to nešlo. „Povíte mi, co se stalo?“

„Všichni umřeli kvůli mně!“ vykřikl jsem hlasem plným zoufalé lítosti.

„Co to povídáte? To je přece hloupost,“ uklidňoval mě Erestor.

„Není to žádná hloupost! Je to pravda! Celou dobu jsem to věděl! Věděl jsem, že je město zrazeno, ale mlčel jsem!“

Mladík mě od sebe odstrčil a vyděšeně na mě zíral. Plynuly dlouhé vteřiny ticha. Chvíli mu trvalo, než pochopil význam toho, co jsem právě řekl. Pak otevřel ústa a vyšlo z nich jediné slovo: „Proč?“

„Proč?!“ zvolal jsem šílený a kladl tu otázku hlavně sám sobě. Odpověď byla jen zlomený šepot: „Pro černé oči Syna přítmí…“

 

Konec

 

_Poznámka autora: Toto dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku. Postavy v něm vystupující, jakož i většina popisovaných událostí a míst, použité reálie a některé části textu jsou duševním vlastnictvím J.R.R. Tolkiena._


End file.
